Michel & Josette
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Every single day is different for Michel whenever he runs into Josette. Now every single day is less boring and much more interesting.
1. The Bee Disaster

******Note: **This is an ongoing series. There will be many chapters.**  
**

* * *

The Bee Disaster

* * *

Michel lazily woke up in his bed, very early in the morning. He _really_ didn't feel like getting up…_at all_. He just wanted to laze around all day and do nothing, but he knew he couldn't just do that, he had things to do today; many, many things.

So he forced himself up and looked around, his dark hair in disarray, wild. He groaned in irritation, very upset that he had to get up on such a wonderful, bright day.

Really, he'd rather lie there all day long.

Yes, he is a bit lazy.

"Mrrrow…!" His cat, Bartholomew, yawned, stretching on the bed beside him, looking just as lazy as him.

"Good morning, Bartholomew." Michel yawns, gently petting his white furred cat.

Bartholomew simply yawned again, jumping off of the bed and going off somewhere else.

Michel rolled his eyes, sliding out of his bed. "Silly cat…" He muttered, heading to his kitchen to make breakfast.

Today, he had to complete an assignment for history, do some grocery shopping, run into Josette, buy some cat food for Bartholomew, run into Josette, go to work, and run into Josette.

Yes, he _really_ wants to run into Josette. That was the only thing he was looking forward to for today.

For some reason, he is really fond of her even though she annoys the heck out of him. He still puts up with her even though she can't even get his _name_ right.

Michel didn't know why. He guessed it was because she made everything around him _less_ boring. Plus, he is very _fond_ of her.

Michel starts making himself some breakfast, whistling cheerfully, already happy about running into Josette today.

Michel made himself some crepes, a bagel, and poured himself some orange juice. He sat at his kitchen table and munched on his goodies, occasionally taking a sip of his fresh orange juice.

Bartholomew hobbled into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, meowing loudly for her breakfast.

Michel looked at her, his mouth full of crepe. "What is it, Bartholomew? Are you hungry or something?" He asked her.

"Meow." Bartholomew responded.

"Sorry, you ate all your food last night. I have to go out and get you some, alright," Michel tells her, amusement evident in his tone. "So you'll probably have to eat around lunch…probably dinner."

Bartholomew gave him a blank look. "Mrrrow…"

"Sorry." Michel apologized, shrugging and finishing the rest of his crepes and bagel. When that was done, he swallowed down the rest of his orange juice. Then he got up from the table and went to his bathroom to get ready.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed, ready to go outside.

"Well, I'm going now, Bartholomew! See you when I get back!" Michel tells his pet cat before leaving his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it tight.

Michel whistled merrily as he headed on to the supermarket, ready to go grocery shopping. It is a bright and sunny day in Paris, France and everything is rather calm and peaceful.

Michel breathed in the fresh air and then breathed out, a smile adorning his features.

"What a nice day!" He commented.

He was about to compliment the day once more, but someone bumped into him and he felt something very sticky splash into his hair, face, and clothes.

Michel stumbled back, shock written all over his face. He blinked and then fingered his hair, pulling his fingers back down to examine them, seeing something very sticky on them.

"_Honey_?!" He exclaimed out loud furiously, earning a few looks from other pedestrians.

Michel didn't get a good look at the person who splashed honey onto him, but he started slandering the person anyway, too irked. "How dare you?!" He hollered. "Can you not watch where you are going?! You've ruined me! Look at what you did to my hair, my face, and my _clothes_! I was having such a good day and you've ruined it, you imbecile!" He wailed.

The person did nothing, but just stare at him, hands on hips.

However, Michel outrageously continued, "You've ruined _me_! You've completely destroyed my nice day! Now I have to go back home and get cleaned up because of you! Plus, you have nothing to say for yourself, you fiendish clown! I ought to call the constabulary!"

"Well, Maurice, I guess it's good to see you too." The person in front of him said very sarcastically, hands still on their hips.

Michel calmed down a bit after hearing the person's voice. His eyes widened and he was immediately filled with dread. He got a good look at the person and his breath caught in his throat.

"_Josette_?!" He squeaked.

The person, Josette, nodded, an annoyed look on her face, her hands still firmly on her hips.

"Yup. That's my name, _Mavis_." Josette spoke, her voice bitter and a bit dangerous.

Michel immediately felt like a fool. "Oh…oh I am _so_ sorry about this…" He muttered, feeling more foolish.

Josette sniffed, still not looking happy. She gestured towards the ground at an empty honey bottle. "Look what you've done, Maxton. You've completely ruined it all."

Michel felt like a clown. "Again, I apologize…I didn't mean to bump into you and such…it was an accident that will never happen again!" He tells her truthfully, looking very apologetic.

Josette still looked unhappy. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Mayer!"

Michel suddenly got really annoyed now, narrowing his eyes at her and not looking apologetic anymore. "Hey!" He barked suddenly. "How is this all _my_ fault? You obviously weren't paying attention to where you were going!"

"Shut it, Maynard!"

"No! And my name is _Michel_!"

"Well, okay, _Mayo_!"

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"You're getting on _my_ nerves!"

Michel was about to retort again, but something stopped him. He looked around rapidly, blinking furiously, honey still dripping from his hair.

Josette looked at him like he was weird. "What's up with you?"

"What's…what's that sound?" Michel questioned her, looking a bit nervous and confused.

"What sound?" Josette frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like a fly or something, but much louder and more…erratic!" Michel announced, dread filling his entire being.

Josette strained to listen, her frown deepening. When she finally heard the sound he was talking about, a long, gleeful smile spread across her face.

"You're in trouble, McAllister!" She tells him, snickering a bit. "Those are bumblebees you are hearing! And, well, you know, bumblebees _do_ love honey and other sweet things! Plus, you're _covered_ in honey!"

Michel swallowed hard as the sound got louder and louder.

"Well, I should be on my way! I've got things to do!" Josette laughed, marching off happily, satisfied. "Farewell, McFadden! Tell the lovely bumblebees I said hi!"

"W-Wait…!" Michel was about to go after her, but something landed on his hair. He looked up and saw a bunch of bumblebees surrounding him, buzzing loudly.

People around him began to flee in terror at the sight of that many bumblebees. They've never seen anything like it!

Michel yelled loudly and took off running for his life, the bees right behind him, trying to land on him and trying to sap all of the honey off of him.

"Get away, get away!" Michel wailed, slapping at the ones that dared to land on his face.

His slap was returned with a painful sting!

"OW!" Michel cried as he sprinted along, random people diving out of his way in fear and confusion.

Michel ran and ran and ran, getting stung by multiple bees at once.

Oh why did this have to happen to him today out of all days?

And _how_ did the bees know where to look? _Where_ did they come from?!


	2. The Pigeon Attack

**Note: **This chapter was going to be called "Rhythmic Rage", but I changed my mind and wrote it out like this.

* * *

The Pigeon Attack

* * *

Michel curled up on his couch in his living room in his apartment the day after, bruises and red spots all over his skin. He had been stung by dozens of bees before he had finally reached home! Well, after he made sure he was clean again and that the bees were gone for good, he had gone to the hospital to check himself out. The doctors there had checked him out and then gave him some painkillers, saying that he didn't appear to be allergic.

Michel had sarcastically thanked them for their help before leaving and hurrying back home.

So here he is, in pain.

"I should've just stayed home yesterday, Bartholomew." Michel muttered brokenly.

Bartholomew, who was on the ground next to the couch, meowed uncaringly, just waking up from a peaceful nap.

"But I really wanted to see Josette…" Michel complained. "I don't regret seeing her yesterday, but…I just wish it was in different circumstances…you know?"

"Meow…"

"I know you're hungry," Michel continued on. "Sorry, I didn't get your food yesterday. I'm a little afraid of going outside now."

"Meow…"

"You know, those bees might return and I'd…rather not get stung again. Getting stung by a bee is rather painful! I'm still in pain and look at my skin! It's all ugly and it looks rotten! Plus, it itches!" Michel scratched a nasty looking bruise on his arm, wincing in pain once he did. "But it hurts to scratch!"

"Mrrow…" Bartholomew answered, curling up into a ball and deciding to take another nap, stomach growling.

"You don't understand a thing I'm saying…right?" Michel spoke, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Meow." Bartholomew responded.

"Silly cat…" Michel mumbled, finally sitting up, wincing in pain once more. He sighed wearily before getting to his feet. "I am in pain…and I know who to blame for it!"

"Mrrow!"

"That's right, Bartholomew!" Michel exclaimed. "I shall blame Josette! It's all her fault that this happened!"

Bartholomew had no comment.

"I'm going out!" Michel grabbed his jacket, throwing it on. "I should give her a piece of my mind!"

Bartholomew actually rolled her eyes, even though she's a cat.

Michel quickly left his apartment, going out into the streets of Paris, France, searching everywhere for Josette.

It took about two hours, but he finally spotted her, sitting on a bench at the park, feeding some pigeons pieces of bread.

Michel put on an angry look and began marching towards her quickly, not caring if he scared the birds away or not. He really wanted to give Josette a piece of his mind even though he is very _fond_ of her.

Before he could even reach her, Josette lifted her head, bringing her gaze on him. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, smirking a bit.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Mead!" She greeted him.

Michel got annoyed once again and continued his angry march towards her. "My name is _Michel_!" He hollered.

Suddenly, all of the pigeons that were surrounding Josette, flew upwards and then started coming down towards Michel like mini jets, soaring quickly towards him and ready to pierce him with their sharp beaks.

Michel's eyes widened and he took a step back, yelping in fright. He could hear Josette cracking up from where she was.

Michel turned and started running off, scared out of his mind of the oncoming pigeons.

Michel felt one jab the back of his head with its beak and he cried out in pain, covering his the top of his head with his arms and hands, wailing and yelling out in fear.

Pedestrians leapt and dashed out of his way, confusion and fear crawling around their faces.

Michel wailed all the way home, feeling foolish and like a clown.

Oh why did this happen to _him_?!

What is wrong with these pigeons?!

Why are they attacking _him_ out of all people?!


	3. Crazy Fitness Test

Crazy Fitness Test

* * *

Three days later, Michel was lying in bed, rubbing his sore head. He looked absolutely terrible. His skin is covered in ugly, purplish red bruises, there are claw marks embedded into his skin, and bandages covered some of the wounds. However, he was dressed in his usual attire.

"Bad things keep happening to me…" Michel mumbled, wincing and sighing as he sat up from the bed.

Bartholomew was on the ground, curled up and napping, seriously hungry and getting a bit skinny.

"I'm…not good at taking care of pets, am I?" Michel muttered, looking down at his pet cat. "I have to feed her something…anything. However, I don't have any more cat food."

Bartholomew opened one of her eyes, watching him very closely and hungrily. She thought, would a human taste good?

Michel dragged himself into his kitchen, clicking his tongue a few times, calling for Bartholomew to follow him. The white cat slowly got up and quietly followed the young man.

Michel opened one of his cabinets and pulled out some potato chips. Then he went to his fridge and took out some leftover noodles. He then sat both items onto the table. He stared at them for a long moment before looking down at his pet cat.

"Do you…like potato chips and noodles, Bartholomew?" Michel questioned the cat.

"Meow…" Bartholomew replied uncaringly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Michel declared, grabbing a plate and pouring the leftover noodles onto it along with a couple of potato chips. When he was done, he put the plate down onto the ground for Bartholomew. "Bon Appétit, Bartholomew!"

Bartholomew stared at the food before eating it, forcing the food down her throat.

Michel smiled at her before grabbing his coat, slipping it on and then grabbing his apartment keys. "I'm going out to get you some food and some stuff…you know. Who knows? I might see Josette again!"

Bartholomew began to wonder why he wanted to see her again when he knew something bad was bound to happen.

"I'll see you later, au revoir!" He said goodbye to the cat before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Outside, Michel was extremely fortunate and lucky to see Josette walking along a sidewalk, dressed in some dark violet colored, exercise getup.

Michel was confused, but also thrilled to see her. He merrily made his way over to her, completely forgetting about her laughing at his pain three days ago with the pigeon attack and everything. He began to wonder why she was dressed like that though.

"Josette!" Michel called out to her in a sing song voice.

Josette immediately stopped walking at the sound of his voice and turned around, a frown on her face.

"Melville, is that you?" She spoke.

Michel collapsed to the ground (anime-style) before getting up again, facing her and grinning like a fool.

"Actually, it's _Michel_!" He tells her cheerfully. "It's good to see you again, Josette! What are you up to?"

Josette turns away from him and starts walking again, ignoring his question and wearing a grin on her face.

Michel blinked a few times before quickly following her. "Josette! Where are you going?" He repeated.

"If you must know, Merkel, I'm going to a fitness center. You know, that's where people get fit and stuff. I'm going there to do some intense exercising," Josette finally replied. "You might not want to follow me. I doubt you've even been to a fitness center anyway."

"Nope. I haven't! However, there's a first for everything!" Michel says very optimistically, wearing a giant smile.

Josette rolled her eyes, but her grin did not falter. "Fine, come if you dare." She tells him.

Michel didn't know what she meant by that, but continued to follow her anyway, completely forgetting about going shopping for some cat food and groceries.

Once they reached their destination, Josette entered and immediately walked over to a counter, handing whoever was behind the counter a card. She began chatting away with the person behind the counter, but Michel wasn't paying any attention to them. He was too busy looking around at everything in the fitness center.

From afar, he could see lots of weight lifting machines, dumbbells, barbells, pulley machines, and many other contraptions. He even saw people on rubber balls doing some kind of aerobic exercises. There was some fast music blaring out from speakers on the walls and everyone was just working hard.

Michel was fascinated.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face, breaking him out of his trance.

"Hey, Meredith, are you there?" Josette asked, snickering a bit at the dazed expression on his face.

Michel blinked a few times before looking at her, giving her a short nod. "Uh…yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Merlin," Josette answered, still snickering a little. "I'm finished signing in. I paid for you so you could join me on my exercising. Are you ready or what?"

"Oh thank you…" Michel felt a little bad that she had to pay for him. He made a mental note to pay her back.

"Don't be surprised if people start giving you weird looks." Josette tells him as she walks out onto the workout floor, heading towards the machines.

Michel quickly followed her. "Huh? Why would they be giving me weird looks? Is my hair alright?" He reached up towards his hair, fingering it delicately with a baffled expression dancing on his features.

Josette laughed loudly. "Nothing's wrong with your hair, Merrick!"

Michel let his hands drop to his sides as they both stop in front of an unoccupied treadmill. Then he started smirking. "So you think my hair is nice?" He asked her.

Josette sighed in pure annoyance and rolled her eyes, getting onto the treadmill and starting it. It started moving, causing her to move as well in a slow walk. "No, _Merrill_. I don't think your hair is nice or anything. It's rather plain if you ask me." She says.

Michel looked very annoyed now and he got onto another treadmill beside her, starting it and moving in a slow walk, like her. "First of all, my hair is not plain, it is very attractive! Second, _I_ am very attractive; _period_! And lastly, my name is _Michel_!"

Josette rolled her eyes and picked up the speed on the machine. Now she is jogging normally. "Whatever, _Merry_!"

Michel narrowed his eyes and started jogging on his machine as well, not wanting Josette to be moving faster than him.

Josette knew what he was thinking and picked up speed on her treadmill, now going into an ordinary run. Of course, Michel picked up speed as well, going into a run too.

Josette shook her head at his antics before picking up more speed, running a bit faster and never breaking a sweat. She also made the treadmill go into incline so it would be like she was running up a hill.

Again, Michel did the same from beside her, breaking out into a sweat and breathing a bit deeply. He suddenly realized why Josette said he might get some weird looks from people.

He wasn't dressed properly for this.

Michel shook his head and continued on, not giving up. _This is a test! This is a test to see who is the fittest! I will not lose to Josette! I will show her how strong I can be!_ He thought, determination burning in his eyes. _I can go much faster than her and I can run for a long time without stopping!_

Josette picked up the speed until she was sprinting, not even breaking a sweat or breathing that heavily. She also moved the incline higher.

Michel did the same, but going much higher than her and sprinting much faster than her. He was breathing wildly and groaning in pain. His chest felt like it was on fire! Also, he was sweating uncontrollably. He knew he looked terrible right now with his bruises, wounds, bandages, and sweat.

People were starting to stare and gawk at him.

Josette was still sprinting quickly, still not breaking a sweat or breathing that heavily. Her breathing was controlled and normal. She looked to be in deep concentration, staring straight ahead, but also watching Michel from the corner of her eye.

Michel looked like a rabid beast as he breathed wildly and tried not to pass out. His chest was getting worse and he felt like collapsing.

And that is exactly what he did.

He collapsed right there on the spot, falling onto his face on the still moving treadmill, and then falling onto the ground.

People rushed over to see if he was alright, but he had already begun to lose consciousness.

He thought he heard Josette snickering in the background before everything went totally black…

Looks like Josette was the fittest…


	4. Phantom R

Phantom R

* * *

The next day, Michel was lying sprawled out on the ground in his apartment. He didn't know how he got there, but all he remembered was passing out back at the fitness center.

Is he worthless?

Is he _that_ pathetic?

"No!" Michel exclaimed, bolting upright. He immediately regretted doing so right after, because his head started throbbing violently and painfully. It made him moan in agony and grip his poor head.

A few moments later, his head went back to normal, but the bruises and stuff were still present on his skin and it hurt and itched badly.

"Bartholomew!" Michel suddenly calls out to his pet cat. He _still_ hadn't been able to buy her some food.

And he _still_ didn't know who brought him back home!

Michel knew that it wasn't Josette. She couldn't be that strong to carry his body all the way back home, so it had to be someone else.

Michel sighed heavily and decided to go out for some fresh air, realizing it is now nighttime.

He wondered where Josette was now.

"Probably sleeping…" He muttered lowly, feeling a bit disappointed. "It _is_ kind of late."

He _had_ been hoping to run into Josette. However, he managed to run into someone that he least expected to see!

Phantom R!

Michel looked up at the person he had bumped into, his eyes widening a bit from the red haired thief.

"Y-You're…uh…you're…um…who are you again?" Michel was completely clueless.

The person in front of him, Phantom R, sweat dropped and secretly hid Fondue behind him.

"I'm a nobody actually…just wandering around, you know?" Phantom R tells him, shrugging, looking casual.

Michel frowned, staring at him very hard. "Wait a minute…you're Phantom R!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to call the constabulary!"

Phantom R just looked annoyed now. "Wait, you _don't_ want to do that!" Phantom R talked, sounding very serious.

Michel crossed his arms, posing. "And why not?"

"I'll drop you where you stand." Phantom R deadpanned.

"How insulting! I bet I can take you on!"

"Uh…no you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"Really, just get out of my way and we'll both be happy afterwards."

Michel rushed at him, pulling back a fist. "Never!" He yells out loudly, ready to punch Phantom R in the face.

Phantom R easily sidestepped it and rammed a knee into Michel's gut, mentally apologizing to him.

Michel let out a shaky gasp and fell to the ground, the wind knocked right out of him.

"Come on, Fondue! We have to jet!" Phantom R tells Fondue from behind him and took off sprinting. Fondue was hot on his heels.

Michel just lay there on the ground, groaning.

Why were bad things only happening to _him_?!


	5. The Faux Phantom

The Faux Phantom

* * *

Michel yawned tiredly, just lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. It has been a whole week and he still hasn't seen Josette anywhere. Fortunately, he had gone out during the week and had purchased some cat food for Bartholomew. Bartholomew had been _so_ happy and just immediately ate five cans of her cat food, enjoying her yummy feast.

Unfortunately, he would have to go out again to buy her some more cat food because she had already consumed half of the cans he bought her, which irked him to no end.

"Silly cat…" He mutters into the pillows, his voice muffled.

Michel lay there for a few hours more before pulling himself up and slipping out of his bed. It is now evening and the day looked just dandy outside.

"I'm kind of scared of going outside today…" Michel muttered to himself, putting his shoes on and grabbing his coat, throwing it on. "Something bad might happen to me, but I'd really like to see Josette again!"

So the guy left his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it tight, not wanting any break-ins.

He strolled throughout Paris, France until reaching Tuileries Garden. Fortunately, the traveling amusement park was there and was open to all who decided to pay it a visit!

"Wow, nice," Michel says quietly, looking around at all of the amusement park contraptions. "I remember when I used to be real little and my parents used to take me here _all_ the time. Ah memories…" He spoke, his voice wrapped in nostalgia.

"Is that right, Manley?" A voice suddenly spoke from beside him.

Michel jumped in fright and turned around, coming face to face with none other than Josette!

"Josette!" Michel exclaimed, shock and happiness present in his tone.

Josette grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here, Mickey?" She questioned him nonchalantly.

"Well…I was just wandering around and stuff…" Michel responded, shrugging and grinning like a fool. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business, _Mike_!" Josette replied.

Michel's face immediately turned into annoyance and he clenched his fists in anger. "I've told you a thousand times! It's _Michel_!" He hollered, causing people to look in their direction.

"Geez, cause a scene, will you?" Josette muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Michel muttered back at her.

Suddenly, they were both interrupted by another voice, a strange one at that too.

"Hey!"

Michel and Josette simultaneously whipped around to see the person who had interrupted them, both of them completely annoyed.

It was a guy with dark brownish hair and dressed in a suit and hat, apparently _trying_ to look like Phantom R, but failing miserably.

"Hey!" He said again, his voice filled with irritation. "I can't even concentrate on my slick dance moves with you two arguing like an old married couple over there!"

Josette looked absolutely insulted, but Michel just looked really curious and interested.

Michel strode right up to the guy and inspected him, a hand on his chin and one arm around his midsection, frowning in deep concentration.

The guy pretending to be Phantom R spoke up, his voice very uncomfortable, "What are you looking at? I'm the one and only Phantom R!" He tells him.

Michel suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ah yes! You're _pretending_ to be Phantom R!" He cried.

The fake Phantom R rolled his eyes. "_No_!" He shouted at him. "I _am_ Phantom R!"

Michel frowned once more, inspecting him closely once again. "That can't be true, because I just saw the _real_ Phantom R yesterday and he looks nothing like you."

The Faux Phantom narrowed his eyes at Michel.

"You really aren't trying hard enough to look like him though." Michel says to him.

Josette started snickering from behind Michel, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. This just made the Faux Phantom angrier.

"Maybe if you dyed your hair red," Michel said, reaching over and gently fingering the Faux Phantom's dark hair. "…and then put a bit of makeup on-

"_Makeup_?!"

"Yeah…just a little."

"Well, gee, I should probably throw on some _perfume_ while I'm at it!"

"Um…perfume is for _women_, I'm afraid. Men usually wear cologne, you know. So I suggest you use some cologne."

Faux Phantom's left eye began to twitch due to the huge amount of anger he was feeling at the moment. "I was using _sarcasm_, you dolt!" He exclaimed at Michel.

"Oh? I don't think this is a time to be joking around, you know," Michel tells him, trying to sound all smart and whatnot. "This is very serious. You look _nothing_ like Phantom R. You seriously need a complete makeover. Like I said before, put on a bit of makeup and dye your hair red, grow it out a little too…"

Josette burst out laughing from behind Michel, holding her stomach and tears appearing in her eyes. "That's a good one, Miguel!" She howled in between her laughter.

Michel turned his head a little to look at her, an annoyed expression resting on his features. "It's _Michel_!"

"You are a complete imbecile!" Faux Phantom reeled back his leg and kicked Michel in the shin…_hard_.

Michel cried out in pure agony and collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his shin with both hands.

This only made Josette laugh harder.

"That's what you get for making fun of me, old man!" Faux Phantom spat at Michel before marching of, rage surrounding him.

At this point, Josette could barely breathe because of how hard she's laughing.

Michel only groaned in pain and continued to clutch at his poor shin in agony, listening to Josette's wild laughter.

Again, why were bad things only happening to _him_?!

He was only trying to give the guy some advice!


	6. The Senseless Espionage

The Senseless Espionage

* * *

It has been three days and Michel is now out, heading back towards his apartment with a bag of cat food in his hand. He had bought Bartholomew fifteen canned cat food, all of them different. He knew Bartholomew hated dry cat food so he always bought her the canned cat food.

Michel would've gone home, but he caught sight of Josette!

She was out and about, minding her own business, but it looked like she had a destination in mind.

Michel was about to follow her silently, wondering where she was going and wondering what she did daily. Unfortunately, a voice from behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey, _you_!"

Michel whirled around and was immediately shocked to see the Faux Phantom standing there, looking at him contemptuously.

"Hey, you're that fake Phantom R!" Michel exclaimed, his tone very bitter. "I remember you and I remember what you _did_ to me! Now I want you to leave me alone! I'm busy following someone right now!"

"You're busy following that girl you were with three days ago." The Faux Phantom says, following Michel as he walked.

"Uh…yeah. Whatever." Michel snaps, watching Josette from ahead of him and continuously following her.

The Faux Phantom despised Michel, but really wanted to know why he was following Josette.

"Why are you stalking her?"

"_What_?! I'm not stalking her!"

"Um…yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Following someone and not wanting to be seen is called _stalking_. That is exactly what you're doing right now, you clown."

Michel's eyes narrowed and he growled, stopping his walking for a moment to give the Faux Phantom a dirty look.

"Just go away! I really dislike you for kicking me in the shin that day! That hurt like heck!" Michel tells him, wincing at the memory. "I really don't like you because of that!"

"You were insulting me."

"I was trying to _help_ you!" Michel shouted, causing several people to turn in their direction.

The Faux Phantom rolled his eyes, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Oh please, don't try denying your actions. You were insulting me and trying to make that gal you were with laugh."

"_What_?!" Michel was clearly appalled.

"Don't look so shocked!" The Faux Phantom tells him, giving him a really smug look.

Michel gave him a very long look before turning and walking off. "Stay away from me, you faux Phantom R; I'm busy with my espionage!" He tells him seriously.

The Faux Phantom shrugged, admitting that he wasn't the real Phantom R. He continued to follow Michel, wanting to irritate him further. "Just call me Faux, alright?" He said.

Michel grinned and started chuckling as he continued to follow Josette who is now entering a…_hospital_?

Michel got really perplexed by this, but brought his attention back to Faux as he entered the hospital, looking around. "You want me to call you Faux, huh? Fake!" He laughed in amusement.

Faux glared at Michel for saying that and was about to yell at him with a retort, but Michel grabbed him and quickly pulled him behind a couch as Josette started walking their way.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Faux whispered, his tone harsh.

"She's coming this way! We're on an espionage, so I don't want her to see me or you!" Michel whispers back, looking incredibly serious.

Faux started grinning cruelly after hearing this. He pulled away from Michel and stood up, waving at Josette as she headed towards him.

"Hey, lady!" Faux greets her.

Michel's eyes widened and he got extremely angry.

_That little toad is going to tell Josette what I'm doing!_ Michel thought wildly, growling in contempt.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Josette demands to know, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you following me?"

"Nope!" Faux answered. "Just here visiting my grandmother!" He lied.

Josette raised an eyebrow.

"But anyway, that guy you were with when you met me, he's right behind that couch over there," Faux points to where Michel is. "He was watching you ever since he saw you today. He followed you all the way here."

"What?" Josette looked behind the couch, seeing Michel there. She folded her arms and gave him a dark look. "What the heck is your problem, Miles?!"

Annoyance crawled around Michel's face now and he narrowed his eyes. "My name is _Michel_!" He hollered at her.

Josette rolled her eyes. "Alright, _Miller_!" She says.

Michel looked to see if Faux was still there, but he had already left. Somehow, Michel knew he was laughing about the whole thing.

"So that kid tells me you're following me," Josette started talking again. "Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

Michel blushed in embarrassment. "I just w-wanted to see what you do every day…!" He defended.

"That's stalking."

"No, it's not, it's _following_!"

"It's stalking, Miracle."

"_Miracle_?!"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Josette snickered, turning away from him. "I'm going now. See you." She walked off, leaving the hospital.

Michel sighed in defeat, bowing his head.

"This was just some senseless espionage…"


	7. Bartholomew is Missing!

Bartholomew is Missing!

* * *

Michel dragged himself home after leaving the hospital, holding the bag of Bartholomew's cat food.

He felt like an idiot.

No, he felt like a _fool_!

Michel blamed Faux for all of this and he _will_ get revenge for what he did to him!

"Now Josette thinks I'm a creepy stalker or something!" Michel moaned in frustration, finally reaching his apartment. He kicked the door open and dragged himself inside, slamming the door behind him.

He wended into his kitchen, feeling miserable and extremely disappointed. He sat the bag of Bartholomew's cat food on to the kitchen table, sighing deeply and depressingly.

"I didn't want her to think I was a creepy stalker!" Michel complained, taking one of the canned cat foods out of the bag and setting it down, moaning and groaning. "It's all that Faux guy's fault!"

Michel sniffled, feeling extremely down and blue.

He frowned, looking around. "Bartholomew?" He calls out, his voice quiet and filled with sorrow.

The cat did not come.

Michel's frown deepened and he opened the canned food. He tapped it with his nails, clicking his tongue, calling for his cat.

But still, she did not come.

"Huh," Michel muttered. "That's weird. She usually comes immediately once I start tapping the can."

Michel sat the food down and then started his search for his cat, looking all over his apartment. "Bartholomew!" He called over and over again, searching high and low for her.

Unfortunately, he did not find her.

This made Michel _very_ upset.

"Oh my gosh, Bartholomew is missing!" He hollered crazily, frantically grabbing his phone and dialing the number to the constabulary.

To Michel, this was a very, _very_ big emergency.

"Hello? This is the constabulary. What's your emergency?" The voice on the other end spoke, a female's voice.

"This is Michel!" Michel exclaims.

"Uh…okay?"

"My cat, Bartholomew, has gone missing! I can't find her anywhere! She's gone! Gone! GONE!" Michel yelled frantically.

"Is that all?"

"YES! MY CAT IS GONE! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Michel screamed into the phone like a maniac.

"I understand…"

"Huh?!" Michel was almost hyperventilating now. "What do you mean _you understand_?! You clearly don't because you don't sound like you do! MY FREAKING CAT IS MISSING AND THIS IS A VERY BIG EMERGENCY!"

"Well, sir, it really isn't."

Michel looked utterly appalled. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He hollered out foully.

"The constabulary."

And, with that, the constable hung up.

Michel blinked a few times, completely dumbstruck, staring at his phone in shock and silence.

Then he dropped the phone and placed a hand over his heart, trying to steady his shaky breathing.

"I-I'm about to have a panic attack...no…no…I'm about to have a _heart attack_!" Michel fell to his knees, clutching at his chest and gasping crazily.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Bartholomew exiting the bathroom, strolling on into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of the toilet flushing.

Michel sprang to his feet and dashed into the kitchen, staring in shock as he watched Bartholomew gobble up the cat food on the table, meowing for some more and giving him a bored look.

"B-Bartholomew…?!" Michel stared at the cat, hesitantly taking a step towards her.

"Meow." Bartholomew deadpanned, just wanting her food now.

Michel let out a howl of joy and bounded towards her, scooping the feline up into his arms and squeezing her in a _very_ tight hug. "Oh my sweet Bartholomew kitty cat! I thought you were missing!"

Bartholomew desperately tried to get out of his grasp, choking and trying to breathe, but Michel was too busy crushing her to see that.

"However, and wonderfully fortunately, you were only in the bathroom, which is a location I have failed to look in!" Michel declared loudly, sounding extremely relieved. He released the cat, letting her drop to the ground.

Bartholomew fell on to the ground, gasping for air.

Still, Michel failed to notice this.

"Huh. However, I do wonder what you were doing in the bathroom!" Michel says thoughtfully, putting an arm around his midsection and one hand to his chin, looking upwards. "I find it odd! But oh well!"

Bartholomew was about to walk away, but Michel grabbed her setting her down on to the table with a very big smile on his features.

"Eat as much as you like, cat!" Michel sang, reaching into the bag and pulling out another can, opening it for her.

Bartholomew gave him a dark look, but then started to eat.

Michel chuckled brightly, but then his expression immediately turned incredibly solemn.

"But…all joy is dispersed…" Michel whispers dully. "Because…Josette thinks I'm…I'm…a STALKER!" Michel slammed his head onto the table repeatedly, tears actually flying from his eyes.

Bartholomew only rolled her eyes.


	8. Michel & Paula

Michel & Paula

* * *

Two days later, Michel exits his apartment to go outside. He was just going to straighten things out with Josette so she wouldn't think he was a creepy stalker or anything.

Well, Michel would've seen her, but the pleasant old woman, Paula, stopped him outside of his apartment.

"Hello, dearie." She says pleasantly.

Michel stops in his tracks, sighing deeply. He turned around and put on a big smile. "Well, hello, Paula!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Paula questioned him.

"Well uh…I was just going for a walk and hoping to run into Josette." Michel responded truthfully.

"Oh? You're hoping to run into that pretty girl?" Paula asked him curiously with a smile.

Michel nods, grinning. "Yeah."

"Oh, how delightful," Paula sighs happily. "I am sorry to delay you, but I just have one favor to ask of you."

Michel got curious. "And what is it that, I ask?"

"Will you have lunch with me at the nearby café?" Paula questioned him kindly. "We won't be long."

"Huh? But I…" Michel trailed off, not sure what to say. He really didn't want to have lunch with the pleasant old lady, and he only wanted to see Josette today and perhaps talk with her!

"Oh please, could you, dearie?" Paula asked hopefully. "I just want some company, only for a little while. It is not like a date or anything, honey. It's nothing like that at all, if that's what you're thinking."

Michel looked utterly appalled. "I-I wasn't thinking that at all!" Michel exclaimed loudly. "I just don't want to have lunch with you at the moment, I'm sorry!"

"Oh? Is it because I am too old, dearie?" Paula asked, sounding a bit down. "I only wanted a bit of company, only for a little bit. Nobody hasn't spoken to me or had lunch with me in a long while."

Michel shook his head, getting down on one knee and delicately taking one of her hands in his, looking up at her kindly. "No, no! It isn't because you are old, Paula! You are a very, _very_ beautiful woman! I'm just in a hurry, that's all. I promise to have lunch with you whenever I have some free time!" He tells her sincerely.

Paula gave him a kind and grateful smile. "Oh thank you, dear. You are incredibly sweet."

Michel blushed at the compliment and chuckled. "Well, thank you, madam!" He says cheerfully.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into old women, Mojo." A voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

Michel froze, still holding Paula's hand in his two hands.

He slowly turned his head around to see Josette standing there, hands on her hips and a very amused smile on her face.

"J-Josette!" Michel sprang to his feet, letting go of Paula's hand and putting his hands behind his back. "What are you doing here?!" He wasn't sure whether to be happy, embarrassed, shocked, or unhappy to see her.

It was a mixture of all actually.

"I was just passing through…" Josette answered, amusement dancing in her tone.

"It's…not what it looks like…" Michel mutters.

"It's okay," Josette laughed a little. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Monte."

"It's _Michel_!" Michel hollered in annoyance. "A-And…I'm _not_ into old women! It's nothing like that!"

Josette rolled her eyes. "_Sure_, Monterey."

Michel growled. "It's Michel!"

"Okay, _Mooch_!" Josette snickered, turning away and walking off. "Have fun with your girlfriend."

Michel's face immediately heated up due to all the embarrassment and anger he was feeling. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled hysterically, causing people to look in his direction.

Paula let out a pleasant laugh from behind Michel, seemingly amused. "Oh, Josette is such a sweet dear. Her jokes are hilarious!" She continued laughing pleasantly and started walking off.

"Huh?!" Michel whipped around to watch her go. "I think she was being serious!"

Paula did not hear him and continued onwards.

Michel fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands and groaning loudly in frustration and despair.

"Now Josette thinks I'm a stalker that is into _old women_!" He wailed loudly through tears.

Why were bad things only happening to him?


	9. The Plan A

The Plan A

* * *

Michel held some black binoculars up to his eyes, obviously spying on someone yet again. Faux was beside him, holding a black duffle bag with numerous spy items in it, as crazy as that sounds.

The two of them had come to some…sort of agreement.

They'd agreed that they will stop messing with each other and that few insults that slip out accidently, are forgiven.

So anyway, Faux had agreed to help Michel get with the one he desired, which is Josette. They are now commencing with plan A, which is Faux's plan.

The plan consisted of, try to make Josette jealous, ask Josette to grab a bite to eat, and ask Josette to take a walk.

In Faux's eyes, this was the perfect plan.

Unfortunately, Michel was feeling incredibly uneasy about this plan, often saying he had a bad feeling.

Michel and Faux are behind the fountain in front of the convent, where Josette lives. Michel has the binoculars, as stated before, and is spying on Josette as she had a dandy conversation with her best friend, Marie.

"Remind me why we're _spying_…" Michel muttered to Faux, still feeling incredibly uneasy about all of this. "She's going to think I'm a stalker…_again_! Plus, unfortunately, this isn't the best hiding place!"

"Hush, will you?" Faux muttered back, snatching the binoculars out of Michel's hands. "Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust you…" Michel whispers, that uneasiness growing bigger and bigger. "Every time I go out, something bad happens. It's like I'm cursed or something."

"No," Faux deadpanned. "You're just unfortunate."

Michel gave him a look, but Faux didn't bother looking at him. He was too busy watching Josette and Marie.

"So…" Michel began after a very long moment of silence. "When shall I go?" He asked.

"Wait, they're still talking," Faux mumbles, frowning. "Women can chat."

"They sure do," Michel nods. "But men can also chat."

"Uh…yeah, I know." Faux whispers.

Michel turned his attention back to Josette. He noticed that she was smiling brightly as she chatted with Marie. He really adored the smile on Josette's face and began to imagine what it would be like to have her smile at _him_ that way.

Suddenly, Faux snapped his fingers in Michel's face. "Hey! Snap out of it! They're finished talking and Josette is heading right towards us! You need to get a move on! Start with the first part of the plan!" Faux tells him hurriedly.

"But I thought you were supposed to go out there first!" Michel exclaimed in a rushed whisper. "You're supposed to dress up as a woman and pretend to be my girlfriend so Josette could be jealous!"

Faux gave him an irritable look. "I am NOT dressing up as a woman!"

"It's the only way!" Michel growled at him. "This was your idea!"

"Let's not do that part yet. Do the next part," Faux orders him quickly. "Ask her to grab a bite to eat with you, lunch maybe or something. Just go do it now, she's almost here!"

Michel nods and quickly jumps out from behind the fountain and in front of Josette, shocking her a bit.

Josette jumps back and stares at him in shock and disbelief. Then her expression turns to annoyance. "Moon? What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here? How did you get here? _Why_ are you here?" She demanded to know, sounding very suspicious.

"W-Well…I…uh…it was a lucky guess?" Michel suggested awkwardly. "Um…yeah, I was looking for you!"

"Obviously, Moose." Josette snorted.

Michel looked extremely annoyed now. "Are you always going to get my name incorrectly? It's _Michel_! Just say it once! Say it!"

"Like I've mentioned before, it's too hard to pronounce."

"You've said it once before!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"For some reason, I can't recall…"

Michel growled in frustration. "You're impossible, you know that?! You're so frustrating!"

Josette laughed, rolling her eyes. "So are you, Moosel!"

Michel resisted the urge to introduce his hand to his face and forced a polite smile. "_Anyway_…" He growled out. "I was looking for you…"

"As you've said before."

"_And_ I was wondering if you wanted to…well…have lunch with me somewhere?" Michel asked, his cheeks turning a pinkish color. He looked incredibly awkward now and shy.

Josette stared at him for a very long moment before laughing out loud. When she was done laughing, she shook her head. "Mordecai, I just had breakfast with Marie about an hour ago. It's nowhere near lunchtime!"

Michel's eyes widened and he immediately felt foolish.

Josette grinned and shrugged. "Well, I'll see you next time, Morgan!" She said cheerfully before walking off, a bounce in her step.

Michel stood there, completely shocked.

Faux came out from behind the fountain, snickering. "Looks like that didn't go well at all."

Now angry, Michel turns his gaze on Faux. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey, don't accuse me." Faux tells him.

Michel frowned and looked away, feeling even more foolish. "I'm not continuing with this plan! We have to move on to the plan B!" He shouted out, holding up a fist.

"Are you sure? I really thought you wanted to do the jealousy thing…" Faux trailed off.

"We'll do that in plan B!" Michel announced.

Faux sighed.

Well, things were starting to get interesting…


	10. The Plan B

The Plan B

* * *

Michel and Faux started to follow Josette, but Michel kept on complaining and groaning about how Josette was going to think that he was a stalker, which started to irk Faux to no end.

Anyway, the plan B, according to Michel, was going to be making Josette extremely jealous.

Michel had forced Faux into a dress and had actually put makeup all over his face, a LOT of makeup.

To Michel, Faux really looked like a woman.

Unfortunately, to others, Faux looked like a man dressed up as a woman and wearing women's makeup.

Faux felt incredibly humiliated and vowed to get revenge on Michel after everything was done and through.

"Okay!" Michel suddenly says, watching Josette enter a bakery. "All we have to do is go in together, act like a couple in front of Josette, and get her jealous! Then I'll know if she has feelings for me!"

"Bah…" Faux mumbled in irritation, getting weird looks from numerous pedestrians.

Michel grabbed Faux's wrist and pulled him into the bakery. They both immediately saw Josette looking at all of the sweets and whatnot, deciding on what she wanted to buy.

"Oh Josette!" Michel sang, strolling on over to her.

Josette turned around and saw Michel, a look of annoyance appearing on her features. Also, she looked a bit cross. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Still following me like the stalker you are, Morris?"

Michel's eye twitched at what she called him, but he forced a smile and gestured towards Faux beside him. "No! I came here because I'd like you to meet my new and lovely girlfriend, uh…um…Fauxette!" He introduced cheerily.

Faux had this grumpy, dull look on his face with his arms folded across his chest, _still_ looking like a _man_ dressed in women's clothing and makeup. He is hunched over a bit, much like a gorilla, his smile turned upside down.

Overall, he looked incredibly unhappy.

Josette stared at 'Fauxette' for a couple of minutes before bursting out laughing hysterically, holding her stomach and making people look their way wonderingly.

Michel nervously just watched Josette, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Faux's cheeks grew warm in embarrassment because he knew Josette was laughing at him.

Josette wiped some tears from her eyes, snickering in a great amount of amusement. "Oh! Woo! I never thought you swung that way, Mortimer!" She tells Michel, shaking her head.

Michel grew a perplexed look. "Huh?"

Josette shook her head again, gently patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, Michel. You're just _different_. Along with…" Josette moved her eyes to look at Faux, snickering. "…_Fauxette_…"

Michel still looked confused while Faux looked extremely repulsed.

Josette grinned hugely and laughed a little more. "But it's good that you're open about it and not keeping it a secret like most tend to do," Josette tells Michel, patting his shoulder again. "Good job." She says before leaving the bakery, laughing her head off.

Michel stood there for a very, _very_ long moment before realizing what Josette had been talking about. His face turned incredibly disgusted and shock was also evident there.

"Oh…oh no!" Michel howled in despair, falling to his knees.

"Oh no, _indeed_…" Faux growled through clenched teeth, giving Michel a really dark look.

"J-Josette thinks I…I swing _that way_!" Michel cried.

"Thanks to you!" Faux hissed at him dangerously. "Now she thinks that I swing that way too!"

Michel started sobbing uncontrollably while Faux smacked Michel in the back of the head hard.

"This is all your fault! This was a stupid idea!" Faux howled.

"I-It was _your_ idea…!" Michel cried back at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind! You _forced_ me to go along with this dumb and idiotic plan! I hate you!" Faux yowled before stomping out of the bakery, tugging and pulling at his dress in irritation.

Michel slammed his face into the floor.


	11. The Plan C

The Plan C

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry! Would you just forgive me so we can carry on with the plan C?" Michel tried to apologize to Faux for the _thousandth_ time. Yes, Michel had counted each and every time he apologized and was getting very exhausted and worn out about it.

Faux kept walking, completely ignoring Michel. He had gotten dressed in his usual attire and was just walking through Paris, France, pretending Michel didn't exist.

"Come on!" Michel exclaimed desperately. "I need you!"

Faux scowled, but didn't look at him, continuing his wending.

"_Come on_!" Michel tried again. "Please! I'll do anything you want if you just do this one thing for me! Please! Please! Please! I'm begging you, Faux! I'm begging you!"

Faux suddenly stopped, and, to Michel's great surprise, turned around to face him grimly with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Why the heck do you need me?! All you have to do is go up to her and ask her for a darn walk!" Faux hissed at him furiously. "It's that easy! Plus, I don't want to be around you anymore! You carry some dark curse wherever you go!"

Michel looked highly offended. "Grrr…!"

"Stop growling. You sound like a deranged lion that couldn't get the dung out of its butt when it decided to use the bathroom one day!" Faux hissed at him again, turning around and continuing onwards.

Michel stopped in his tracks, staring at the retreating Faux, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"_What in the world_?!" Michel couldn't believe what Faux had just said. Now he was even more offended!

Michel decided to leave Faux alone for now and decided to take on the plan C by himself. "I don't need that ungrateful fiend! I can do this all by myself!" Michel declared loudly.

He began his search for Josette.

He soon found her!

Josette was at a park, sitting on a bench and feeding some pigeons like she had once did. Michel immediately got uneasy; remembering the time those pigeons randomly attacked him for no reason.

Michel bit his bottom lip and decided to tough it out. He gathered all the courage he could summon and marched his way over towards Josette, a determined look on his face.

Josette looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. "Huh? Marty? What are you doing here?"

Michel fell down (anime style) before quickly getting back up, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly at Josette. "Ah…um…I was just looking for you!"

"Seems like it." Josette snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"_And_ I was just wondering if…if you might like to take a calm, refreshing walk with me!" Michel finally bursts out, smiling brightly at her and looking a bit nervous.

Josette stared at him for a very long moment before speaking, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Michel's mouth dropped open and he looked utterly appalled. "He…_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND_!" He hollered loudly, causing all of the pigeons to fly away into the sky.

Josette laughed behind closed lips at this.

"It was all just some misunderstanding!" Michel exclaimed loudly with a shake of his head, frantically waving his hands in front of him like a bird would flap its wings.

Josette laughed openly at this. When she calmed down she said, "I know, Morty."

Michel calmed down too and gazed at her in perplexity. "Huh?"

"I said I know," Josette repeated without looking at him. "I always knew. I was just messing with you."

Michel ended up smiling at this. "Good!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm taking a walk with you," Josette tells him with a shake of her head. "I've been walking all day and my legs are killing me. So I'm perfectly fine sitting down right here."

"Oh…" Michel sounded disappointed.

Josette went silent and she just looked straight ahead, a thoughtful expression dancing on her features.

Michel couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. He smiled a little and then slowly took a seat beside her, trying to appear all casual and whatnot. "Well…I'll just sit here with you." He whispers.

Josette looked at him in surprise before looking away.

Then, she smiled a little.


	12. Opinions Matter

Opinions Matter

* * *

Michel was out strolling through Paris, France one day when he ran into Josette. He saw her sitting at the park once again. However, she wasn't feeding the pigeons; she was snacking on a cheese crepe. She looked pretty content and happy to be doing so too.

Michel took in a deep breath and then let it out, approaching her. She looked up at him and immediately raised an eyebrow, looking a bit annoyed.

"Hello, Josette!" Michel greeted her cheerily. "What a nice and lovely day to be seeing you here!"

"What are you doing here, Moses?" Josette questioned him immediately, looking at him suspiciously.

Michel got annoyed quickly. "My name is _Michel_! Get it right or don't call me anything at all!"

Josette faked perplexity. "Oh? But I thought that was your name, Moth!" She tells him.

Michel growled dangerously, but remembered what Faux had told him the other day about how he sounded like a lion or something. Michel shook his head and forced a grin.

"I wasn't even looking for you today, surprisingly!" Michel informs her. "But you were in my thoughts, don't worry!"

"I wasn't even worried to begin with."

Michel's eye twitched with more annoyance.

Josette gave him a sarcastic smirk before taking another bite of her cheese crepe, enjoying it very much. Michel decided to take a seat next to her, very happy to be doing so.

Josette didn't seem to mind, but she acted like he wasn't there. Her eyes seemed distant and she seemed to be in deep contemplation.

Michel got a bit concerned and asked, "Is there something wrong, Josette?"

Josette slowly looked at him. "No. There's nothing wrong, Muhammad." She replies.

"Uh…it's Michel…"

"Sorry, Murdock."

Michel decided to let that one slide, but frowned anyway. "I can tell when there's something wrong, Josette! Come on…you can tell me. We're pals after all, aren't we?" He asked her.

Josette gave him a look, but then sighed, finishing her cheese crepe. "Well…you're right. There is something wrong."

"What's the dreadful matter?" Michel queried.

"Well, some goon yesterday said that I was just a normal, average lady and that nobody would ever date someone like me," Josette mumbled, a sour expression crossing her features. "I usually don't give a squat about what others say about me, but that…really bothered me."

Michel looked utterly appalled.

Someone _dared_ to call his Josette _average_ and _normal_?! To Michel, she was _far_ from it!

"Where is this incompetent ruffian?!" Michel exclaimed loudly, looking very angry and upset. "I'll show him _average_!"

Josette looked genuinely surprised and a little happy for reasons that were unknown to her. She felt a smile coming on, but she forced it back, looking away from Michel. "It doesn't matter. He's gone." She tells him.

Michel calmed down a little and looked worried. "Josette, you are NOT average and normal! You are something else entirely!" He tells her truthfully with a nod of his head.

"Thanks…" Josette mumbled through a sigh. "But opinions can sometimes hurt, you know?"

"Well, you don't have to listen to the negative opinions!" Michel talks loudly. "Let the negative ones disappear! The only opinions you need to hear are the good ones because you are a good person!"

Josette felt grateful towards his words, smiling a little. "Thanks, Mulciber…" She says.

Michel frowned, the annoyance coming back. "_Still_ can't get my name right, huh?!"

"I'm not getting it right?" Josette decided to play dumb again.

Michel facepalmed.


	13. These Flowers Are For You

These Flowers Are For You

* * *

Michel whistled merrily as he strolled throughout the wonderful Paris, France. He was planning on doing something he'd never thought he'd do!

He was going to buy Josette a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers! Yes, he wanted to see the smile on her face when he gave them to her! He was so sure that Josette would immediately fall in love with him for this!

Unfortunately, things didn't always turn out okay for Michel.

Michel went to a shop that sold the finest and most beautiful flowers. He bought a couple of poppies, roses, baby's breaths, snowdrops, and dandelions. He had them all put in a bouquet. He merrily left the store with the flowers and began his search for Josette.

He started humming a delightful tune as he wended along, heading towards the park while delicately holding the bouquet of flowers. Michel had thought about buying chocolates, but changed his mind, thinking that it would be a little too much.

So he continued on his way, very eager to deliver the flowers to his wonderful Josette.

However, when he reached the park, there was nobody there. The pigeons weren't even there! There was absolutely nothing at all!

Michel was sure that he'd find Josette at the park, but it didn't look like she was there at all. He started to feel incredibly crestfallen and disappointed, but decided not to give up!

Besides, it wasn't in Michel's nature to give up!

He started back up on his search for Josette, still cradling the bouquet of flowers in his arms, a smile dancing on his lips.

It didn't take long to find Josette.

She was at that same bakery, looking for some sweets to buy. However, she was with Marie. They were both chatting and whatnot cheerfully as they looked at all of the sweets and whatnot.

Michel's smile widened and he entered the bakery merrily. "Josette!" He called happily.

Josette frowned and she turned around. "Eh? Murphy?"

Michel refrained from showing his annoyance and kept the smile on his face. "Hello, Josette! It's so nice to see you on such a bright, dandy day!" He exclaimed cheerily.

"Michel? Hello. I haven't seen you in a while," Marie greeted Michel pleasantly, giving him a kind smile. "Josette has told me she's run into you a few times!"

"We run into each other almost every day!" Michel announced jollily. "Anyway, it's good to see you, Marie. You're looking as lovely as ever!" He tells her politely.

Marie's smile got a little bigger. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing here, Mitchell?" Josette questioned, placing her hands on her hips and giving Michel a suspicious look. "Don't tell me you're following me again!"

Michel shook his head, a giant smile on his face.

Josette's eyes moved to the bouquet he held in his hands and she raised an eyebrow. "What? You came here to give Marie some flowers or something?" She questioned him.

Michel looked incredibly shocked. "Huh? I didn't come here to give Marie some flowers!" He wailed. "I came here to deliver them to you!"

Josette looked surprised. "Oh? Who are they from?"

Michel introduced his face to his palm and sighed deeply. "No," He groaned in frustration and disappointment. "They aren't from anyone else!" He exclaimed at her.

Josette looked curious now. "So they aren't from anybody then?"

Michel smacked his forehead in despair.

Marie giggled at the two of them, finding them both to be intriguing and interesting. She observed the both of them closely. It was clear that Michel had some affectionate feelings towards Josette. It was also plainly clear that Josette really liked Michel. It was like Josette became a completely different person around Michel and it made Marie smile, because Josette had actually found someone she liked a lot.

"You're making no sense, Micah!" Josette tells him with a roll of her eyes, her hands still on her hips.

Michel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It's _Michel_, woman! How can you not get it right?! Never mind! Don't even answer that!" He shouted at her dramatically, causing people to look their way.

Josette only rolled her eyes to that.

Michel calmed down and cleared his throat. "_Anyway_, these flowers are for you, from _me_," Michel finally informs her, handing the bouquet of fresh, pretty flowers to her. "I bought them a little bit ago."

Josette hesitantly reached out, taking the flowers and staring down at them in interest, her cheeks turning a very light shade of red. Then she looked up at Michel, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Why?"

A look of perplexity jumped on to Michel's features. "Huh?"

"Why did you get me these?" Josette asked.

Michel immediately blushed and he put a hand behind his head, his eyes darting all over the place in embarrassment. "Ah…well…I…you see…um…I just…wanted to do…uh…something nice for you! Yeah! I wanted to do something very nice for you!"

Josette smiled a little and hugged the bouquet against her. "Well, thanks, Moldy…"

Michel grinned. "You're welcome!"

However, that grin was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Hey!" He snapped. "My name's not _Moldy_! It's _Michel_! Moldy isn't even a name!"

"It is in my eyes." Josette retorted nonchalantly.

"You're completely impossible, you know that?!"

"Not as impossible as you."

"Take that back!"

"Why? There's nothing to take back!"

"Grrr…!"

"You sound like a deranged lion!"

"Oh? Well, you sound like an amphibian!"

"Oh, your words wound me! Sarcasm is being used, by the way."

"I should call you Ms. Sarcastic!"

"I should call you Mr. Sensitive!"

Marie continued to watch them like they were a comedy show or something, maybe even a circus act. She was having a lot of fun watching the two of them bicker and all she could do was smile.

Yes, Michel and Josette's relationship captured her interest.


	14. Another Crazy Espionage

Another Crazy Espionage

* * *

"Can you remind me again why we're watching Josette for the second time?" Faux muttered in annoyance, giving Michel a cross look.

Michel didn't answer because he was too busy watching Josette from outside that same fitness center, the one where he passed out at, which brought back painful memories. Michel watched as Josette jogged casually on a treadmill, listening to an MP3 as she did.

"Do you plan on answering me?" Faux demanded to know, looking really ticked off.

Michel _still_ did not reply, taking out some binoculars to get a better look at Josette.

Faux growled and muttered a stream of colorful words underneath his breath, but he refrained from pulling Michel's hair out. "I thought you didn't want this Josette woman thinking you were a stalker or something!" He hissed.

Michel finally acknowledged him, lowering his binoculars and turning around to face him. "Can't you see that I'm busy watching my Josette?" He questioned him.

"Alright, let her think you're a stalker then. I don't care." Faux crossed his arms over his chest and gave Michel a contemptuous look.

Michel sighed deeply. "Look, I don't want her to think I'm a stalker or anything…"

"_Which_ is what you're doing!"

"_But_, I just want to see how long Josette can actually be on the treadmill!" Michel retorted quickly. "It's very crucial that I know this fact!"

Faux looked at him like he was crazy before shrugging slowly. "Okay. If you want to go and be stupid, be my guest!" Faux tells him with shake of his head, and then he smirked. "It should be very amusing to watch something bad happen to you once again!"

"Oh hush!" Michel hissed at him and entered the fitness center, quickly paying to get inside. Faux was right behind him.

"I think that Josette woman can see us…" Faux mutters nonchalantly as they walked through all the machines and whatnot.

"Don't be ridiculous! She can't see us!" Michel waves him off in a dismissive manner, hurrying on over to a pulley machine. There was some giant guy with huge muscles working out over there, doing some lateral raises with the pulley, grunting and sweating as he did.

He was in their way.

"Excuse me, sir!" Michel exclaimed loudly.

Faux's eyes widened a bit. "M-Michel? What are you doing? Don't talk to him!"

Michel looked at him. "This ruffian is in our way! He has to move!" Michel tells him and then turns back to the muscular man. "Excuse me, sir!" He repeats again. "You are in the way! Could you move aside?"

The strong man let go of the pulleys, looking down at Michel, his face twisting up into a look of anger and disgust. "You dare tell me to move aside, you puny little man?" He boomed.

Michel started to get nervous. "Uh…I…I asked nicely…"

"No, you called him a ruffian, remember?" Faux deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Hush_!" Michel hissed at him.

Suddenly, the strong man reached down, grabbing Michel by the front of his shirt and yanking him upwards, causing Michel to yelp in fear and shock.

"How dare you call me a ruffian? You have a trap that needs shutting!" The sweaty man hollered.

"Please…can't we talk about this…?" Michel whispered in fear, his eyes getting big.

"NO!" The man hurled Michel across the room like a ragdoll.

Michel yelled out and slammed against a wall, causing people to look over at him in concern. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Michel could hear Faux laughing from afar, which irked him pretty badly.

Michel looked up and was shocked to see Josette standing there, hands on her hips and a frown present on her features.

"J-Josette…?!" Michel gasped.

Josette bent down until her lips were right next to his ear. Then, she whispered, "I know you were watching me, _stalker_."

Michel blushed in embarrassment and became speechless.

Josette turned and walked off.

Michel started wailing in despair.


	15. Is Raphael Phantom R?

Is Raphael Phantom R?

* * *

You know, Michel has been wondering something for the longest time now, ever since he first heard about this Phantom R. Then he _really_ started contemplating about it ever since he met the actual _Phantom R_. He compared his friend, Raphael, to this Phantom R character, and thought that they looked alike for a number of reasons.

Michel sat at his desk in his apartment, writing something down on a piece of paper. He stopped writing and repeatedly tapped his pen against it, a frown crawling around his features.

"Could Raphael be Phantom R?" Michel muttered to himself, the frown that decided to crawl around his face deepening.

"Mrrow!"

Michel jumped, startled. He spun around in his chair and gazed down at his cat, Bartholomew.

"What is it, Bartholomew?" Michel questioned his feline companion. "Are you hungry or something? I just fed you!"

"Meow…" Bartholomew deadpanned.

"No, Bartholomew. You are not getting anything else to eat! Once you are fed twice a day, you are done!" Michel tells the hungry cat, turning back around in his chair to tap his pen against the piece of paper again.

Bartholomew rolled her eyes and turned around, trotting off to who knows where.

Michel started to think about Raphael and Phantom R again. Maybe he should pay Raphael a visit? He hasn't seen him in quite some time now. Michel dropped his pen and slid off of his chair. "Yes! I shall pay him a dandy visit!" Michel declares loudly, holding up a fist in determination.

Michel slipped on his shoes, grabbed his coat, and then strolled out of his apartment, shutting the door behind him and locking it real tight. Then he merrily started making his way to Raphael's apartment.

When he reached his destination, he knocked on the door rapidly. It only took about twenty seconds for Raphael to open the door. Raphael stood there with a tired expression on his face, Fondue standing next to him.

"Hey!" Michel greeted him jovially, waving.

Raphael looked annoyed and just dead tired. "_Michel_…" He growled out. "What are you doing here? What do you want? You do realize that it is two in the morning?!"

Michel looked surprised. "Huh? Really?"

"_Really_," Raphael responded through clenched teeth. "I was just having a very peaceful sleep. I'd like to continue!"

"I'm sorry, but I have a question that has been bugging me for the very longest!" Michel talks, giving the red haired man a pleading look.

Raphael sighed, his face softening. "Fine…what is it?"

"Could you, are you _the_ Phantom R?!" Michel voiced his question, his eyes shining with pure determination.

Raphael kept a straight face. "No. I'm not." He deadpanned dully.

Michel frowned. "But…you both have red hair and the same eye color!" He protested. "I bet if you were to dress up like him and take off those glasses, you'd look just like him!"

Raphael readjusted the glasses over his eyes and sighed deeply. "Michel, I am not Phantom R. Do you really think I could dance like him and such? Plus, Fondue knows that I cannot dance like Phantom R."

"Woeuf!" Fondue agreed from beside him, wagging his tail.

"See?" Raphael looked at Michel, folding his arms over his chest. "Now can I please get back to bed?"

"B-But…Phantom R had a dog that looked just like this one!" Michel pointed a finger at the white furred dog.

"Hurn…?" Fondue looked perplexed.

Michel huffed, finally giving up. "Fine! Fine! You're not Phantom R!" He mumbled in defeat.

Raphael grinned. "Good. Good night, Michel." He backed away and then slammed the door in Michel's face.

Michel turned away from the door, mumbling under his breath about how wrong he was, but then he let out a wail of despair as he lost his footing, tripping and falling down some stairs.

Yep, bad things always happened to Michel.


	16. Josette Gets a Pet

Josette Gets a Pet

* * *

Michel was outside, journeying through the wonderful Paris, France once again, hoping to run into Josette! He looked everywhere for the lady, but didn't find her in those usual spots.

Fortunately, he found her in a pet store!

Michel entered the pet store, wondering why Josette was there. She was over at the puppies and was cooing and whatnot at them because of how cute they were.

Michel began to wonder if she would ever coo at him that way in life. It'd be nice. Well, to him it would.

"Josette?" Michel spoke up from behind her.

Josette whipped around, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. "What the heck are you doing here, Morris?" She questioned him suspiciously. She _really_ sounded suspicious this time.

Michel frowned in annoyance, folding his arms over his chest and giving Josette a narrow eyed look. "My name is _Michel_! Call me that! I don't see why you insist on purposely getting my name wrong!"

Josette rolled her eyes. "I told you, it's too hard to pronounce."

"It is _not_!" Michel retorted.

"Oh, yes it is!"

"You're impossible!"

"You complain too much!"

"You know what? I'm going to stop arguing with you right now!" Michel exclaimed loudly with a shake of his head. "What are you doing here, huh? Looking for a pet?"

Josette frowned at him, but shrugged. "Yeah, something like that. I can't decide on what I want though," She responded. "Well, what are _you_ doing here? Are you here picking up food for Mew?"

Michel shook his head. "I was looking for you!"

"Of course you were, you stalker."

"I'm not a _stalker_, I swear!" Michel protested with a shake of his head, looking absolutely horrified.

Josette rolled her eyes again and went on over to the cats in the pet store. An orange furred feline caught her eye and she thought it looked adoringly cute! She smiled at it brightly. "Oh! What a cute kitty!"

Michel looks and smiles. "Are you getting that one?"

Josette nods. "Yup! And it says here that it's a boy!" She points at the sign next to it. "I'm going to name it Firestar!"

"Firestar?" Michel looked a little perplexed. "Where'd you get that name from?"

"I got it from a book called Warriors. It's actually a long series. Firestar is my favorite character in it! The books are all about cats!" Josette responded quickly, getting a person's attention.

**[Later]**

Josette exited the pet store while holding a small cage with the orange cat in it. Michel was right beside her.

Michel was grinning hugely as they walked. It was so incredibly fortunate that Josette got a cat, now they _both_ have cats!

"This is amazing!" Michel sighed happily.

"Eh? Why is that, Murray?" Josette questioned him, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Because we _both_ have cats now!" Michel responded. "We both have something in common now and that's amazing!"

"I don't see what's so amazing about that, Mushu." Josette shrugged in an uncaring manner, cooing down at Firestar in his cage. He was sleeping and seemed to look quite content.

"It's _Michel_…" Michel muttered.

"Okay, _Myer_." Josette rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to get my name right, are you?"

"Nope!"

Michel introduced his hand to his face.


	17. Random Doings

Random Doings

* * *

Michel groaned in hideous boredom, lying in his bed and not bothering to get up. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was raining like crazy outside. The wind blew fiercely and the rain came down in huge drops. Michel didn't want to get soaked out there, so he stayed inside. However, unfortunately, he has nothing to do whatsoever!

Bartholomew wanted nothing to do with him today and was too busy sleeping and napping away in her room.

Yes, Bartholomew had her own room.

Michel groaned again and rolled over on to his stomach. He had been in bed since first thing in the morning. He didn't even bother getting up to make himself some breakfast.

Michel groaned for a third time and buried his face into his pillows, hollering into it like a madman.

He was lucky that nobody had heard him, because if they had, there would've been dire problems…_very_ dire problems.

Michel lifted his head from his pillows, sighing through his nose deeply. He narrowed his eyes and just felt like doing _something_. He was so stupidly bored that it wasn't even funny!

"But I don't want to go outside…" He muttered to himself.

Michel rolled again and accidently fell from his bed, landing on his side on the hard, carpeted floor. He moaned in pain and then slowly got to his hands and knees, feeling like he could do something ridiculously random.

He started crawling on his hands and knees, letting loud, strange noises escape his mouth as he crawled. He was pretending to be an elephant/lion/zebra/ogre/troll/monkey/human. Yes, it was extremely weird and unnecessary. Plus, it was ridiculously _random_.

Michel continued to be silly for a few long moments, but then got tired from doing that and got to his socked feet, looking around. It was extremely quiet in his apartment, except for the clock ticking. He groaned and rolled his eyes, still _bored out of his mind_.

The young man went to his kitchen and randomly took something out of the fridge, which was milk. He frowned, getting some kind of idea.

Michel reached into one of the cabinets, pulling out one of Bartholomew's canned cat foods. He opened it and sniffed it, deciding that it had a very…strange aroma.

He got a bowl from another cabinet and sat that on the table, pouring the white colored milk into the bowl. Then he got a fork from a drawer and stabbed into it, taking some up and shoving it into his mouth.

Michel started chewing slowly, but then his eyes widened largely. He spat out the nasty cat food and wailed loudly. It did _not_ taste good whatsoever! Michel reached over and grabbed the bowl of milk, bringing it to his lips and sipping on some.

However, he tasted something far more worse.

The milk tasted extremely sour, moldy, and _old_!

Michel spat out the milk, still wailing like an animal. He grabbed the carton of milk and checked the date.

_**12/3/2003**_

Michel's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor, passing out completely.

Bartholomew came in moments later, strolling on over to the carton of milk that had fallen to the floor with Michel. She wasn't concerned for her owner passed out on the ground at all. She looked at the milk carton, wondering why he passed out though.

The smart feline checked the date on the carton and saw what it said. She rolled her eyes and jumped on to the table, finishing up the cat food that Michel did not finish.


	18. I Don't Know Much

I Don't Know Much

* * *

Michel calmly stepped out of his apartment, a camera around his neck, a notepad in his right hand, and a pen in his left hand. He turned and shut the door behind him. After that, he left his apartment, going out on to the streets of Paris, France.

He was about to start his search for his wonderful Josette, but was immediately confronted with Raphael!

Michel let out a sigh. "What do you want, Raphael?" He asked him curiously, trying to step around the red haired man, but Raphael only got in front of him, stopping him.

"I want to ask you something." Raphael talked.

"About?" Michel raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why do you like Josette?" Raphael questioned him, folding his arms.

Michel was caught off guard by the question. "Huh?"

"Why do you like Josette?"

"Why do I like Josette?"

"Yeah. Why do you like her?"

Michel blinked a few times before looking downwards. "I don't know…I guess I just do…she's pretty and nice…yeah…" He says quietly.

"That's all?"

"No, that's not all! She has an incredible personality!" Michel quickly responded.

"Hmm…" Raphael looked thoughtful now, putting a hand up to his chin and frowning.

"Are you done asking questions?" Michel asked him.

"What all do you know about her?" Raphael suddenly questioned him, ignoring his previous query.

"Huh?" Michel looked perplexed.

"What all do you know about her?" Raphael repeated.

"I…I don't know much…" Michel muttered in reply, realizing that he _really_ didn't know much about Josette.

"Ah…" Raphael smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Michel asked him, looking suspicious.

"Oh nothing! Goodbye!" Raphael turned and wended off, whistling in gleeful harmony.

Michel stood there in confusion.

What in the world?


	19. A Series of Unfortunate Events

A Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

So it began…

Michel left his apartment one stormy night, surprised at himself that he'd actually go out into the storm like this! It was raining cats and dogs outside!

But he had to see Josette!

There was no stopping him!

Nope!

Michel slammed his apartment door shut behind him and scurried along the streets of Paris, France.

"I can't wait to see Josette!" He sang to himself as he made his way across the street, having no idea of where to look first!

Suddenly, he tripped over his own feet, falling face first into a large, deep puddle of rain water.

Michel groaned and got to his feet, rubbing his face and spitting out dirty, rain water. "Well, that's just great!" He hollered, looking down at his clothes. His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He shook his head and carried on, not wanting to be deterred from finding his wonderful Josette.

Michel made his way through an alleyway, but was immediately jumped by three thugs.

"Get out of my way!" Michel cried.

"No." One of them growled like a hungry lion.

Michel, getting extremely uneasy, began backing away, getting soaked with rain water and whatnot because of the heavy rain.

"Give us all your money!" The second one demanded, holding out a giant, harry hand.

"What? No way!" Michel snapped loudly, giving the trio a contemptuous look that held no kindness.

And then…

…the three men destroyed him.

Thirty minutes later, Michel lay on the dirty ground of the alleyway, beaten and bruised by the ugly thugs. He groaned and sat up, realizing that he had just been robbed.

"Darn it all to heck!" Michel yelled up to the sky like a madman.

But was he going to stop looking for Josette?

No way!

Michel pushed himself to his feet and fled the alleyway, continuing his glorious journey for his perfect and wonderful Josette!

But, suddenly, he realized that he had no idea of where she lived!

Michel stopped in his tracks.

He brought a hand up and slapped it on to his face in a hard facepalm.

Why were unfortunate things only happening to him?!


	20. Shadow Phantoms

**Note:** Thanks for the review, RhythmicHeart. I thought nobody was reading this.

* * *

Shadow Phantoms

* * *

Michel screamed like a girl as his eyes shot open. He could see Bartholomew's face right in his. She was just staring at him, silently with her tail swishing back and forth as if in a dance.

"B-Bartholomew…?" Michel gasped out in relief.

Bartholomew did not reply.

Michel sat up, grabbing the feline and staring at her. "What in the world? Don't' scare me like that!" He whined.

Bartholomew still did not answer.

Michel slid out of his bed and sat the cat down, stepping away from her and stretching his limbs out, yawning.

"Wow, I slept good last night!" He announced. Then, he moved his eyes to his room window, grinning widely. "And it is such a lovely, dandy day outside! I can't wait to see what it has in store for me!"

Bartholomew _still_ said nothing.

Michel shrugged and got ready for the day. When he finished, he immediately left his apartment, ready to run into Josette again.

He whistled and shoved his hands into his pockets, greeting strangers cheerfully and flashing them kind smiles.

Yes, Michel is _very_ jolly today.

Suddenly, out of the complete and dry blue, Michel ran into THE Phantom R and his pet dog that looked like Fondue!

Michel, shocked, stopped walking and all of his happiness washed away, dispersing into a dark nothingness.

"Phantom R?!" Michel exclaimed.

Phantom R stopped walking, turning to look at Michel and sighing in annoyance. The dog beside him only growled at Michel threateningly, which Michel detested.

"_And that's not Fondue, huh?"_ Michel sarcastically said in his head as he approached the two.

"Who are you?" Phantom R asked, immediately playing dumb.

Michel folded his arms over his chest, peering at the rhythm thief intently, watching his dog from the corner of his eye. "What? You don't remember me?" Michel questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't recall you being in my memories, no." Phantom R responded quickly, shrugging all casual and whatnot.

"Woeuf!" The dog agreed.

Michel looked insulted.

"How can you _not_ remember someone like _me_?!" Michel exclaimed, remembering that Phantom R kneed him in the gut mercilessly. "You _attacked_ me!"

"Actually, it was self defense."

"So you _do_ remember me!"

"I never said that." Phantom R gave him a smirk, striking a casual pose, one hand in his pocket.

Michel pursed his lips, frowning deeply.

"So, what's your dog's name?" Michel demanded to know, pointing a finger at the white dog that looked so much like Fondue, Raphael's dog.

Phantom R lazily moved his eyes down to his dog (Fondue). Then, he looked back up at Michel.

"Cheese."

Michel looked confused. "Come again?"

"Cheese." Phantom R repeated in a dead tone of voice, looking like he just wanted to carry on with what he had been doing before Michel stumbled upon him.

"Hurn…?" The dog, 'Cheese', looked at his owner in perplexity.

"That's a…very odd name for a dog!" Michel announced with a very thoughtful look on his face. "But so is Fondue…"

"Yeah, well, life is full of surprises," Phantom R spoke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I and my pet will be on our way."

Michel was about to wave them goodbye, but then frowned. "No! Wait! I'm turning you in to the constabulary! Plus, I want to get back at you for kneeing me in the stomach! That hurt!"

"Self defense." Phantom R reminded him.

"You lying fool!" Michel accused, balling his hands into tight fists.

Phantom R sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Woeuf!" 'Cheese' barked threateningly, growling at Michel.

Michel took an uneasy step back.

"So, are you going to let us go?" Phantom R questioned him. "You've wasted a lot of my time. You do realize that I will never be able to get that time back, right?"

"You're not going anywhere!" Michel declared loudly, jumping towards Phantom R like a wild animal.

Phantom R raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two Phantom R look-a-likes with black hair jumped out from some trees, bounding towards Michel like two giant elephants on a rampage.

Michel yelled out as they rammed into him, knocking him off of his feet. To his despair, he found himself on the dirty ground, in horrible pain.

The two shadow Phantom R's tipped their hats at him before disappearing back behind the trees.

"Well, let's jet, Fondue!" Phantom R tells his doggy companion before sprinting off. Fondue…er…_Cheese_ quickly followed him.

Michel groaned and sat up, dazedly looking ahead.

"What in the world just happened?!" He wailed.

Suddenly, he could see Josette standing before him, hands on her hips and her head shaking from side to side in a disappointed manner.

"Wow, _Marty_," She began. "I didn't know you attacked defenseless, poor people."

"_What_?!" Michel looked horrified. "No!"

Josette only rolled her eyes and walked off.

Tears shot out of Michel's eyes.


	21. Faux Phantom's Complications

Faux Phantom's Complications

* * *

Michel reached over, delicately taking the teacup into his hand and bringing it up to his lips, giving it a gentle sip. He savored the delicious taste of green tea. He let his eyes slide shut and he sighed in contentment, a smile spreading across his features.

Ah yes. It was one of those glorious, wonderful days that felt so serene and peaceful and brought happiness into the hearts of all. It was truly, magnificently beautiful!

However, unfortunately, things always didn't go good for Michel. Something always had to ruin it.

Suddenly, out of the complete blue, someone smacked Michel on the back of his head, causing him to choke on a piece of cheesecake that he had plopped into his mouth a few seconds ago.

Michel's eyes went wide and he immediately started coughing violently, trying to get the piece of cheesecake out of from his throat. He dropped his cup of tea, letting is spill across the once clean table.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thought that he was going to die, but then the piece of cheesecake finally went down his throat and he was able to breathe again.

Michel leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back, finally seeing who had so foolishly smacked him in the head.

The Faux Phantom.

Faux smirked in amusement. "Hey, stupid."

Immediately, rage jumped on to Michel's features and he angrily shook a fist at Faux.

"What in the world is your problem?!" Michel wailed loudly, getting lots of people's attention. "I could've _died_!"

Faux rolled his eyes in an uncaring manner. Lazily, sitting down across from him and smirking. "Do I care? You should've seen the way you were flopping about as if you were having a heart attack!"

Michel gave him a death glare, growling.

"There you go sounding like a deranged lion that couldn't get the dung out of its rear when it decided to drop loads one day." Faux nonchalantly said, examining his nails.

Michel's face immediately flared up and he stopped his growling, remembering the last time he and Faux were together. It had been on his last espionage. They were spying on Josette at that fitness center, all because Michel had wanted to know how long Josette could run on the treadmill.

Unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way Michel had planned.

That huge ruffian had grabbed him and hurled him across the room, causing him to slam against a wall. After that, Josette had come up to him and whispered to him, telling him that she had known all along that they were watching her. Also, she called him a _stalker_.

Yes. The memory was not pleasant.

Michel scowled, recalling how Faux laughed at his pain. "What do you want anyway? Why are you even here?!" He exclaimed loudly, getting people's eyes to jump on to them.

Faux simply rolled his eyes again. "I'm having…some complications."

This time, it was Michel's turn to roll his eyes. "Am I supposed to care?" He retorted harshly. "I was just having an extraordinary, dandy day that was filled with sunshine and serenity! However, you ruined that for me! Why must all my days be ruined?!"

"I don't care," Faux scoffed uncaringly, waving his hand and reaching over with his free one, snatching the half eaten cheesecake of Michel's. He quickly bit into it before Michel could say anything and smirked at the angry expression that glued itself on to his face. "You owe me anyway."

"_Owe_ you?!" Michel looked at him like he was crazy.

"For embarrassing me at the park and for making me dress up as a woman!" Faux answered quickly, sharply. "You _still_ didn't repent for your sins!"

"My _sins_?!" Michel squeaked, angry. "What sins have I committed?! I had only been trying to give you some advice the first day we met! Plus, it was completely _your_ idea that you dressed up as a woman!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Faux shouted in a whisper.

Michel calmed down and sighed, grabbing some napkins and wiping the spilt tea on the table, an irritable expression crawling around his features.

"So anyway," Faux began. "I'm having some…_complications_."

Michel began to look a little interested now. "What sort of complications?" He asked him.

"Girl complications," Faux responded quickly, like a robot. "I like this girl…her name is Lucie…"

Michel burst out laughing.

Faux narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so freaking funny, fool?"

Michel snickered and shook his head. "I'm sorry! That's a really good joke! You seriously got me to laugh!"

"I'm not joking!" Faux hissed crossly.

Michel finally saw how serious Faux looked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you came to me for help?"

"Advice."

"Oh, so _now_ you want some advice!" Michel retorted, scoffing.

"Shut it!" Faux yelled, slamming his hands on to the table. "Are you going to help me or not?!"

"I'm no expert on love…" Michel muttered, his mind going off into La La Land where Josette lurked. He saw her wonderful face, saw her smiling at him. It made him get all mushy and goo goo eyed.

"Snap out of it!" Faux snapped his fingers in Michel's face.

Michel shook his head and grinned sheepishly, showing his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Sorry!"

"So what should I do?" Faux demanded to know.

"Josette." Michel said out of the blue, looking elsewhere.

Faux got perplexed. "Huh? What?"

"Josette." Michel repeated.

"What about her?" Faux wanted to know, a little ticked off that Michel was changing the subject.

"Josette…there she is!" Michel cheerfully pointed his finger towards the window to the café.

Faux looked and saw a woman standing there, her back facing them. There was something very off about this woman, but Faux didn't bother saying anything to Michel. He only grinned widely in amusement.

Michel hopped off of his chair and bounced on over towards the woman like a jackrabbit. "Josette!" He sang. "How fortunate for us to meet in such a wonderful place such as this!"

However, all of Michel's giddiness withered away when the woman turned around to look at him.

It wasn't Josette at all.

It was just some stranger.

Michel took a step back, his expression going completely blank.

The woman snarled at him, "What the heck do you want, nitwit?"

Now Michel looked highly offended. "Nitwit?!"

"Yeah, or should I call you dimwit instead?" The woman snapped rudely. Then, she flipped her hair and strutted away, moving her hips like she was all that.

Michel just stood there, mouth open.

Unfortunately, the _real_ Josette was standing outside on the other side of the window, shaking her head at Michel in disappointment.

Michel paled.

Josette shrugged at him and then strolled away, still shaking her head and snickering a bit.

"N-No…how could I mistake some other woman for my Josette?" Michel whispered in despair, falling to his knees and slamming his fists on to the ground, weeping. "Now she…she thinks I'm a stalker, an old lady lover, _special_, and an amnesiac!"

Faux openly laughed at Michel, pointing a finger at him while people crowded around him.

"Well," Faux said in between his wild laughter. "I didn't get advice, but I did get a laugh! Ha!"

Michel only wept more.


	22. Photographs

Photographs

* * *

Michel sat Bartholomew on to his kitchen table, pushing a can of tuna towards her. Bartholomew lazily began to eat, her belly getting fatter and fatter due to the amount of tuna she was consuming.

Michel didn't leave.

He stayed and watched his feline companion eat, resting his bare elbows on to the table and having his hands cupping his chin, his eyes half lidded and a weary expression dancing on his features.

Michel watched Bartholomew until she was finished before cleaning up her mess and letting her go nap like she always did. He silently cleaned the kitchen and then went to his room, plopping down in front of his desk. The dark haired man got a piece of paper and a pencil.

He started writing Josette's name down in cursive.

Michel really enjoyed writing Josette's name. He found it pleasant to speak her name as well. He liked the way her name curled and swirled in cursive as if in a still dance.

Suddenly, he got a glorious idea!

Michel dropped his pencil and pounded a fist into his open palm, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Oh! I know! I want a picture of Josette! I should get my camera, go out, look for her, and take some photos!"

And, with that, he got ready.

He got dressed, grabbed his digital camera, and fled his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Michel giddily rushed off to find Josette.

He soon found her at a park!

Josette was sitting on a bench again, feeding the pigeons. All of the pigeons crowded around her, eagerly awaiting their food. However, Josette had more company. Raphael and Marie were with her. Raphael was off to the side, chatting it up with Marie while Fondue curled up next to Josette's feet.

"Oh, Josette!" Michel sang, skipping over to Josette and waving his digital camera in the air joyfully.

Josette looked up and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Monroe, what the heck are you doing here?" She demanded to know, but not looking surprised or happy to see him.

Michel almost fell when she called him 'Monroe', but he decided to let that one slide. He kept the jolly smile on his face and stood before her, waving his digital camera in her face cheerfully.

Josette placed her hand on to Michel's face and pushed him away, causing him to stumble back some in shock. "What are you doing with that camera, huh?" She wanted to know.

Michel got his balance back and smiled brightly. "I'm going to be taking pictures of you and me today!"

Josette raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said I wanted my picture taken?" She asked.

"I did!" Michel chirped and raised his camera, immediately snapping a photo of her.

Josette raised her hands and growled, "Hey!"

Michel only chuckled and took more photos of her. "Stand still, my darling Josette! I want to capture all of your wonderful beauty on to these magnificent pictures!"

"Give me that!" Josette suddenly lashed out, snatching the camera out of Michel's hands.

Michel gasped and then frowned. "Give it back!" He wailed loudly, reaching for it.

Josette, however, stood up on the bench and held it above her head, out of his reach. She shook her head and smirked, putting one hand on her hip. "No way!" She exclaimed. "Now, how's about I take _your_ picture, hm?"

Michel shrugged and acted nonchalant. "Sure, go ahead!"

Josette only smirked again and moved her eyes down towards the pigeons she had been feeding. Once she looked at them, they immediately flew up, darting towards poor Michel.

Michel let out a yell of surprise and despair as he saw the pigeons heading towards him. He turned and instantly began running for his life. "Help me!" He cried as the pigeons chased him.

Josette laughed and took lots of photos of him running for his life, capturing the look of despair on his face. "Yeah, express more of that fear, Manny!" She shouted happily, constantly snapping photos.

Michel turned his head as he ran, glaring at Josette in complete annoyance. "It's _Michel_!" He yelled.

"Okay, Mickey Mouse!" Josette snickered.

Michel looked highly offended. "I am NOT Mickey Mouse!" He yelled before getting pecked by a pigeon. "Ow!"

"Yes you are, Mojo!" Josette cackled and continuously took pictures of Michel's despair and anguish.

Michel wailed the entire time.

It took about five hours for the pigeons to stop their attack and for Josette to stop her laughter.

Oh, why did bad things only happen to him?!


	23. Having Some Fun

Having Some Fun

* * *

Michel looked at the note in his hand as he walked towards Raphael's apartment. Raphael had actually invited him to a little get together that he was having. Marie was definitely going to be there and so were Emile and a couple of others. The only reason why Michel was going was because his wonderful Josette was going to be there.

Michel knocked on the door to Raphael's small apartment. He waited for the door to open and was really surprised to see Faux standing there, dressed up nicely and with a bored expression on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Michel demanded to know, already knowing that something bad was going to happen to him today.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Faux retorted, rolling his eyes, but opening the door more to let him in.

"Raphael and I are friends!" Michel exclaimed, making his way in. "I don't see how _you_ were invited!"

"Lucie invited me." Faux responded, shrugging.

Michel whipped around to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "The woman that you are fond of?"

Faux only shrugged again.

Michel shook his head and quickly stepped away from Faux, searching the place for Josette. He spotted her talking with Marie and Lucie. They looked like they were having a good chat, laughing and whatnot.

He also saw Raphael chatting it up with Emile.

Michel turned around and saw that Faux was watching him, a smirk present on his features. Michel didn't like that at all, so he turned away and stepped over to the three young ladies.

"Good evening, beautiful ladies!" Michel greeted them with a bow, grinning widely, happy to be seeing Josette despite what had happened the other day with the photos.

There were three responses to his greeting.

"Strange guy I don't know!"

"Michel!"

"Mina!"

The latter response was from Josette of course.

Michel turned a very annoyed gaze on said lady and growled, balling his hands into tight fists. "_Mina_? Really?!" He growled out furiously. "That's a girl's name!"

Josette shrugged uncaringly. "So? It's your name, isn't it?"

"No!" Michel snapped. "It's Michel!"

"Micah?" Josette decided to play dumb again.

"Michel!" Michel harshly retorted.

"Malik?" Josette tilted her head to the side, blinking in fake confusion.

"Michel!"

"Marik?"

"Michel!"

"Miguel?"

"Michel!"

"Marcus?"

"MICHEL!"

"Okay, okay!" Lucie suddenly interrupted them, getting a bit annoyed with their constant bickering. She brought her eyes over to Michel and gave him a short smile. "Okay, so you're Michel, right?"

Michel huffed and nodded, crossing his arms. "That's right!"

"Nice to meet you." Lucie politely said.

"Nice to meet you too." Michel said back, smiling a little and happy that she got his name right.

Marie was only giggling, having a blast at watching Michel and Josette bicker. "It is so obvious that you two love each other." Marie said in between her amused giggles.

Josette looked at her best friend in surprise and disbelief. "I am just going to pretend I didn't hear you say that!" She shouted, completely offended.

"Er…uh…me too!" Michel yelped, his face red.

Marie calmed down and only shook her head, a huge smile on her features. "You both are funny."

"I'm not a clown!" Michel yelped again.

"Yes you are," Josette looked at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Go run yourself over to the circus!"

"What a repulsive thing to say!" Michel gawked at her, offended. "I am most certainly NOT joining a circus!"

"There they go again…" Lucie sighed, facepalming.

"Lovebirds." Marie giggled.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp as an arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw Raphael standing beside her, smiling fondly down at her. "What's up?" He asked. "Having fun?"

Marie beamed at him and nodded. "I sure am!"

Michel whipped away from Josette, fed up. He looked at Raphael and was about to greet him, but then something hard collided with the back of his head. He fell on to his stomach and groaned in pain.

Nobody even bothered asking him if he was okay.

Michel rolled on to his back and looked up, seeing Faux standing there with a baseball bat in his hands. Michel's eyes widened in disbelief and anger.

"What in the world is the matter with you?!" Michel shouted out, almost in a wail.

"It's what you deserve!" Faux responded, shrugging.

Michel was about to send a nasty retort his way, but Josette suddenly nudged him with her foot.

"Get off the floor, Monkey." Josette tells him, snickering.

Michel slapped a hand over his face, crying.

Did he seriously look like a monkey?!


	24. Suddenly, It's a Normal Talk

Suddenly, It's a Normal Talk

* * *

Michel left his apartment with a frown on his face. He walked down the stairs of the apartment building with a frown on his face. He made his way through Paris, France with a frown on his face. He gave all pedestrians a grumpy frown as he went along.

Yes. Michel is rather grumpy today.

The man slowly reached the park, looking over at the huge Eiffel Tower that towered over everything in all its wonderful glory. He saw the empty bench, almost expecting Josette to be there, but she wasn't.

He sat down and placed his hands on his knees, a foul and bitter look on his features.

"Wow, you don't look so good, Miracle." A familiar female voice said from in front of him.

A little surprised, Michel looked up, seeing his darling Josette standing there, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, curiosity shining in her pretty, pretty eyes.

Michel immediately brightened up.

"Josette!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes. Me." Josette said flatly, taking a seat next to him and crossing her legs, folding her arms.

Michel beamed at her gleefully. "What are you doing here on such a gloomy, cloudy, un-dandy day?" He questioned her, almost singing, like a bird would on a beautiful morning.

Josette glanced at him, shrugging. "I don't know. I just came back from eating lunch at a nearby café. I had cheese crepes and ice cream." She answered him normally.

Michel was surprised that she didn't insult him yet. He suddenly felt as if they could have a normal conversation now. So, he asked, "Was your lunch delightful? Did it satisfy your tummy needs?"

Josette almost laughed at the choice of words he used. "Yeah, it was delightful alright." She shrugged again.

"That's good." Michel grinned.

"Yup." Josette nodded.

"So, do anything interesting lately?" Michel questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really." Josette answered.

"I haven't done anything interesting either," Michel sighed, leaning back in his seat and looking up at the sky. "Mostly I have been hanging out with Bartholomew and studying."

Josette only nodded.

Michel moved his gaze back to her and admired how pretty she was. He began to wonder if that beauty would belong to him one day. He wanted to wake up every morning with Josette beside him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her nonstop.

Just thinking about it caused him to blush.

"Pervert."

Michel immediately snapped out of it, looking at Josette in complete shock, his eyes getting big. "_What_?"

Josette suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding."

Michel's heart skipped a beat and he placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, thank goodness! I am NOT a pervert!"

Josette looked at him, watching him for a long moment before looking away. "No. You're not a pervert."

"Exactly." Michel nodded.

So, they stayed there for the rest of the day, just enjoying each other's company, which was surprising.


	25. Dance, Dance

**Note:** Thank you, Sir Luna, for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Dance, Dance

* * *

Michel merrily skipped out of his apartment, incredibly jolly this late and beautiful evening. He spun and twirled about, getting odd stares from pedestrians of the glorious Paris, France. For some unfathomable, wondrous reason, Michel felt like dancing in glee. It was amazingly, but splendiferous strange!

Michel danced along the sidewalk of a street, easily weaving out of people's path and humming in a huge amount of happiness. In his head, he kept mentally telling himself that he would dance his way towards his wonderful Josette!

The young man found himself at a bakery.

There, he found his Josette!

She was in there buying a lot of goodies. A smile was playing on her lips and her eyes were twinkling happily.

Michel wasted no time in dancing into the bakery. He didn't care where he was and he didn't care who was in there. He opened his mouth and yelled out, "Josette!"

Josette jumped in shock and spun around, seeing Michel standing in the entrance. Immediately, annoyance covered her face and she placed her hands onto her hips, frowning.

"What is it this time, Maurice?" Josette demanded to know, a little fed up with him barging in and bothering her at every chance he got during the day.

Michel happily danced into the bakery, that huge smile never leaving his features. He stopped in front of Josette while everyone else in the bakery stared at them, watching them all nosey and whatnot.

"Hello, Josette!" Michel greeted her in elation. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Stalking me again?" Josette breathed out, clearly still annoyed.

Michel fought to keep the smile on his face, pushing his annoyance aside. "Nope! I was just looking for you, not _following_ you!" Michel elaborated cheerily. "For some odd reason, I felt like dancing today so I danced all the way here, to you!"

Josette noticed that Michel was smiling so wide that it looked like his face might rip in half. She got the image in her head and started snorting and snickering to herself, which caught Michel's attention.

"Is…there something wrong?" Michel questioned her nervously, unsure of what to think.

Josette waved a hand at him and laughed out loud, holding her stomach. "No, no!" She said in between her laughter. "Just keep smiling!"

Michel gave her an odd look. "Um…"

"Smile, Marty!" Josette ordered, pointing a finger at him. "Make me laugh some more!"

Michel stared at her for a very long moment before getting riled up, turning his hands into fists. "Is this a laughing matter to you?!" He cried out, obviously offended. "And my name is _Michel_!"

"Okay, Jordan." Josette said nonchalantly.

"Jordan? _Really_?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"It's _Michel_! MICHEL!"

"I thought it was Mandy?"

Michel introduced his face to his palm, groaning in despair. "You are unbelievable! Absolutely impossible!"

"What do you want?" Josette bluntly asked, wanting to know why he was there.

Michel seemed to calm down. "To see you."

"To see me?" Josette echoed.

"Yes." Michel allowed himself to smile genuinely at her. Then, with a smidge of hesitance, he offered her his hand.

Josette stared at his hand for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Take me hand so we can dance!" Michel responded joyfully. "When I woke up this glorious morning, I knew I had to have a magnificent dance with you!"

Surprised and a little deterred, Josette looked around at all of the eyes that were watching them. She shrugged her shoulders and did not see any harm in dancing with Michel. Besides, she could make fun of him while they danced.

So, Josette put her hand in his.

Michel's smile widened.

"Let's get this over with. Shall we, Minute?" Josette questioned, grinning to herself in amusement.

"It's _Michel_." Michel retorted.

"Mike."

Michel sighed in irritation, but felt happy once they started dancing in the bakery, all eyes on them.


	26. Recommendations

Recommendations

* * *

"So, as I was saying before, I recommend bringing protection with you at all times, whenever you go out in public." Raphael went on and on with his recommendations, explaining everything to Michel about what to do.

Earlier today, Michel got very concerned about a crucial fact. This fact was about him being cursed. It was amazingly obvious to him that bad things happened to him whenever he went out. So, like a fool, he assumed that he was cursed. Getting scared, Michel had rushed over to Raphael's apartment, seeking advice on what to do. Raphael decided to help him by recommending stuff to him.

Michel was sitting on a couch while Raphael sat on the edge of his bed, hands on his knees while he gazed at Michel across from him. Fondue was curled up next to Raphael's feet, sleeping deeply and having dreams.

Absentmindedly, Michel wondered what dogs dreamt about, or if they even dream at all. As he pondered this, Raphael rambled on and on with his recommendations.

"I highly suggest you bring an umbrella just in case it rains," Raphael continued, holding up his index finger. "Also, it wouldn't hurt to take a duffle bag too."

"Duffle bag?" Michel frowned.

"Yes. Bring a duffle bag." Raphael responded with a grin on his lips, looking rather suspicious.

Michel pursed his lips and his frown deepened. "A duffle bag with nothing in it?"

Raphael nodded.

Michel looked skeptical. "Whatever for?"

"You know, just in case." Raphael responded, shrugging nonchalantly but looking rather amused.

"Fine." Michel sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, I also recommend bringing a…spatula and bananas." Raphael commented.

Michel started nodding his head in agreement. However, once what Raphael said registered in his head, he jumped to his feet and gave Raphael a look of accusation. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous…" Raphael trailed, adjusting his glasses.

"I am no fool!" Michel yelled.

Raphael wanted to disagree on that, but he held up his hands in surrender, grinning widely. "As I said before, don't be ridiculous! I'm just trying to help you out here!"

"Sure," Michel said sarcastically. "I need a spatula and some bananas to protect myself from this curse!"

Raphael resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Michel's antics and foolish concerns. Raphael knew from the very start that Michel was just being silly, thinking he had a curse and whatnot. Raphael thought that Michel was just unfortunate, that's all.

"I'm positive," Raphael went on, wanting to mess with him. "I looked this up on the internet and read about it in books."

Michel looked very unconvinced.

"Look, if you don't believe me, you can just show yourself out." Raphael gestured at the front door of his apartment.

Michel bit his lower lip, ruminating before sitting back down, smoothing out his clothing in an agitated manner. He was starting to find this boring and unbelievable, but he really needed some advice from a friend.

"_I honestly just want to see Josette…"_ Michel thought with a trail, imagining Josette's wonderful face in his head.

"Fine." He breathed.

Raphael's grin returned. "All right then. Now, I recommend you bring some scissors, a bamboo stick, a carton of milk, a Wii remote, and Krazy Glue."

"What?" Michel looked at him like he were insane.

"It works. Trust me."

"Fine…" Michel muttered, unsure.

"Now, that's about it." Raphael said with a short yawn, getting off of his bed and stretching out his legs.

Michel looked upwards, confused. "Huh?"

"That's it," Raphael repeated, pointing to the door in a deadpan manner. "Get out."

Feeling offended, Michel got up and headed for the door, making sure to stomp the whole way there. When he left, he made sure to slam the door _really_ hard.

"Have an infant with you at all times too, is my last recommendation!" He could hear Raphael yell from the other side of the door, obviously happy.

Michel muttered nasty things underneath his breath before taking his leave, going back home.

**[LATER]**

For some odd and unfathomable reason, Michel went through with Raphael's recommendations. Michel had a duffle bag hanging on his right shoulder with bananas, a spatula, and an umbrella inside of it. Balancing on his left hip…was an infant.

As he walked around, people were giving him odd looks, some even laughing.

To his horror, Josette happened to run into him. She just stood there and stared at him for an extremely long time before saying,

"You're a father?"

Michel's eyes got huge and he was filled with complete terror. "_WHAT_?! No!" He wailed.

Josette shook her head in disbelief and walked off.

Michel felt to his knees, threw back his head, and wept.


	27. Passing Notes

Passing Notes

* * *

"You got the notes?" Michel questioned Faux who was sitting across from him at a restaurant.

Faux rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah."

Michel and Faux had come to some…sort of another agreement. So, here Faux was, helping Michel out yet again with getting with Josette, which he was reluctant to do.

The plan was (which was Michel's plan) that Faux rote the notes and gave them to Michel so Michel could pass on to Josette. Currently, Josette was sitting at another table with Marie and Raphael, engaged in a deep conversation while they ate.

"So…what should I write on the notes?" Faux questioned Michel, looking bored.

Michel whipped his head around to look at his…_accomplice_. He thought about the question for a moment before snapping his fingers and grinning brightly. "I want it to say…**Josette, you are the most beautiful flower in all of Paris, France! You are like the sun in my glorious mornings! You are like the moon lighting my path in the night! You are very beautiful and oh so ravishing**!"

Faux stared at him for a very long moment, watching as hearts blinded Michel's eyes. He slowly shook his head and took out a pen, ripping a note off of the notepad and writing all of that down, well as much as he could remember.

"That was so corny, but okay," Faux shrugged, handing Michel the note after he finished writing that down. "If you want to make yourself look like a complete idiot, be my guest!"

Michel gave him a dark look. "Why do you have to be such a scoundrel about this, you ungrateful fiend?" He queried dangerously, put off by what Faux said.

"Shut it, you fat old man!" Faux snarled back hatefully. "If you keep badmouthing me then I'm not going to help you!"

Michel growled.

"There you go again, sounding like a deranged lion." Faux pointed out with a smirk.

Michel immediately stopped and snatched the note out of Faux's hand, contempt burning in his eyes. "How dare you call me fat? Do I look fat to you! And I am NOT old!"

"Could've fooled me." Faux folded his arms, waiting for Michel's comeback.

Michel couldn't think of one right now so he ignored the younger man. He then looked over at Josette's table and the table beside him where an old couple sat. The old couple's table was right between his table and Josette's table, blocking some of the view.

"_Luckily I was smart enough to wear a disguise!"_ Michel thought with a proud smile, clutching the note in his hand tightly. Unfortunately, Faux refused to get dressed up and came as himself, uncaring.

Michel tapped the old man on the shoulder, handing him the note. The old man looked at him like he was crazy until Michel asked if he could pass the note onto the other table. Being kind, the old man obliged and gave the note to Josette.

Michel watched in glee as Josette looked at the note. She read it out loud before bursting out laughing, passing the note over to Marie and Raphael so they could read it. Raphael only shook his head in disappointment and Marie looked interested.

Michel quickly looked away and lowered his head when Josette turned his way, trying to find out who really delivered the letter. He peered upwards at Faux and saw him snickering.

"What are you laughing about, you incompetent fool?" Michel demanded to know, irritated.

"Nothing." Faux sang.

Michel narrowed his eyes at Faux and gestured for Faux to get ready to write again. "Right. _Anyway_, I want you to write what I'm about to say. Ready? So…"

Faux had torn another note off of the notepad and took his pen out again, not listening to a word that came out of Michel's mouth. Instead, he started writing something else entirely down, grinning evilly as he did.

As Michel giddily chattered on and on about how wonderful and beautiful Josette was, Faux wrote something like this:

**Your face looks like someone's rump. You also smell like someone's butt crack. I sure as heck wouldn't date someone as ugly and smelly as you. Besides, I think you'd be better off with…someone's ugly rear. Hardy, har, har!**

Sneakily and smiling, Faux handed the note to Michel after Michel was through rambling on about Josette. Just as Faux expected, Michel didn't even glance at what was written on the note. Like the fool he was, Michel handed the note to the old man again and asked him to pass it on to the next table. The old man kindly agreed to do so again.

"I can't wait until she sees that!" Michel gushed, clasping his hands and watching eagerly. "I said so many sweet things that she will immediately fall in love with me!"

Faux rolled his eyes at that and looked at the table where Josette was sitting. He let an amused smile curl his lips as he watched, ready to see what would happen.

As Michel watched, he was completely horrified to see Josette stare down at the note in shock and contempt. She slammed the note down onto the table hard and got to her feet, looking around the restaurant for the one responsible. Raphael and Marie managed to calm her down and they both took a look at the note, horror evident on their faces.

"What in the…world…?" Michel spoke softly, dread filling his entire being.

"Looks like things aren't going so well over there." Faux pointed out, trying to play oblivious.

"I don't understand!" Michel wailed, tears filling his eyes as he looked down at the table. "My words were sound, flawless! They were beautiful and full of truth!"

Faux rolled his eyes.

"Those words came from the bottom of my heart, the very, deepest part of it, might I add!" Michel went on and on, complaining. He shook his head in confusion and blinked back his tears.

"So now what?" Faux asked, looking bored once again.

"Another note! Quickly!" Michel said, suddenly sounding different now, his mood drastically changing. "I think I was a little too thick and deep on my words before! I'll rearrange them to say something much lighter, mixed in with some apologies as well!"

Faux gave him a look, but grinned mischievously, tearing out another note and taking out his pen. He was definitely going to put some slandering words on the note again.

As Michel began to convey his message, Faux wrote something else entirely:

**Your neck is so long that you would put a giraffe to shame! You are so skinny, skinnier than a piece of lead! Don't get me started on your hair! Your hair is just…it reminds me of someone's butt hair. Overall, you are unworthy of a partner!**

Faux held in a laugh as he gave Michel the note. Michel snatched it out of his hand and did the same routine with the old man, asking him to pass it on to the next table. The old man agreed as usual and gave the note to Josette.

Josette took it and Michel watched on in complete terror as her mouth plopped open in utter shock. She squeezed the note so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Overall, she looked extremely ticked off.

Michel quickly turned away so he would not be suspected. He was so puzzled as to why he was getting those kinds of negative reactions out of his lovely and wonderful Josette.

"I don't understand…" He breathed.

"Neither do _I_." Faux input.

Michel looked at him suspiciously. "Faux…"

The Faux Phantom looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What is it, stupid?"

"Don't call me that, you impudent, ignorant, little…" Michel didn't get to finish because someone slammed their hand onto the table between them.

Startled, Michel flinched and looked up, horrified to see an angry Josette standing there, one hand on her hip and the other hand on the table, the three notes underneath it.

"J-Josette!" Michel squeaked.

Faux rudely ignored Josette, choosing to smile in elation at Michel's predicament.

"Hello, _Miles_…" Josette seethed, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Michel.

"Um…it's _Michel_, actually…" Michel said very quietly, afraid because of how angry Josette appeared to be at the moment.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to recognize you in this cheap getup?" Josette questioned him, gesturing towards his disguise which was only a leather jacket, some sunglasses, and a hat.

Michel blushed in embarrassment, feeling very foolish. He could hear Faux snickering from across the table, obviously enjoying his pain and embarrassment.

"_Anyway_, this is not what I came over here for," Josette calmly added, throwing the notes in Michel's face. "These are the reason! I can't believe you had the nerve to actually write something like this about me!"

Michel blinked a few times in bafflement. "What…?"

Josette rolled her eyes, backing up some and crossing her arms. "Don't play dumb with me!"

Michel had no idea what she was going on about, but was starting to get very annoyed by how she was acting. "What? Are my sweet words too _sugary_ for you to handle?!" He hollered. "And make sure you don't call me anything else other than my name!"

People were looking their direction now and Faux was cracking up in his seat, holding his stomach and trying to breathe properly. Marie and Raphael were coming over too, concerned.

Josette growled and seethed through her teeth. "You've got a lot of nerve, _Malcolm_!"

"It's _Michel_!"

"In my book, it isn't!"

"You are just jealous because I can come up with extremely and beautiful sweet words and you can't!"

"What? Sweet? More like insulting and disgusting!"

"I have no idea what you are rambling about, woman!"

"Playing dumb, hmmm?"

"Playing _smart_, actually!"

"You are so stupid! You seriously need some help!"

Michel was about to retort, but Raphael told them to shut up. Michel and Josette turned to the red haired man, annoyed and heated.

"Michel, take a look at the notes." Raphael calmly ordered, putting an arm around Marie's shoulders.

Reluctantly, Michel picked up the notes and looked at them. When he did, his face paled and he got a very horrified look on his face. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"I-I…!" Michel was speechless.

"Exactly." Josette snarled before turning and walking off, still looking seriously ticked off.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Raphael asked Michel with a disappointed look on his features. He shook his head and took Marie's hand, walking off with her. Marie looked back over her shoulder at Michel and gave him a sympathetic look.

Michel was just staring down at the notes in complete shock, humiliation, despair, and disgust. All he could hear was Faux's laughter from across him.

Suddenly, realization dawned upon him.

Michel got to his feet and slammed his hands down onto the table, glaring in Faux's direction. "You!" He seethed.

Faux looked up, trying to play innocent. "Me?"

"Yes…" Michel hissed. "_You_!"

Faux grinned slyly. "What about me?"

"You know what you did, you callous buffoon!" Michel hollered like a madman. "You've ruined my relationship with my wonderful Josette! Now she hates me! She thinks I…I wrote those disgusting things about her! You've ruined _me_!"

"So? It's what you deserve," Faux shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, I had fun."

"I'm going to get you for this, you disrespectful cretin!" Michel promised, growling like a wild monkey.

Faux got up from the table, casually slipping his hands into his pockets. "Whatever, idiot." He turned and then walked off.

Michel contemptuously watched him go for a very long moment before looking down at the table and crying his eyes out.

Bad things continued to happen to him. Why? He will never know.


	28. The Insane Journalist

The Insane Journalist

* * *

Michel sighed sadly while he sat at the park, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. He gloomily stared ahead, unblinking.

It has been a whole week after the incident at the restaurant. Michel desperately tried to explain himself to Josette, Raphael, and Marie. He was not able to find Josette anywhere, Raphael refused to listen to him, and Marie only gave him sad smiles and sympathetic looks.

Michel sighed heavily again, anger filling his eyes. He knew who to blame and he would get his revenge soon. He hadn't been able to see Faux for a whole week either, so he wasn't able to get his revenge. It irked him greatly, but he could wait.

"That foolish cretin!" Michel growled through clenched teeth. "I'll make him pay for saying such foul things to my Josette! Such uncouth foolishness will not go unpunished!"

Still feeling sad, Michel got to his feet, thinking deeply on the matter. He was worried that Josette wouldn't want to talk to him ever again, including Raphael and Marie. He was surprised that they would actually think he would write something like that about Josette.

It was unnerving.

Michel slipped his hands into his pockets and started walking through the park, listening to pedestrians chatter and children complain to their parents about unnecessary things.

He wished Josette was there.

Michel shook his head slowly, still feeling incredibly blue. The main thing that was on his mind was Josette. He missed her so and hoped to see her again soon.

Suddenly, out of the complete blue, someone tripped him…purposely.

Michel let out a yelp as he crashed to the ground, forgetting to put his hands down to protect his face. His face smashed into the pavement and people around him wondered if he were okay.

Michel groaned and slowly climbed to his hands and knees, looking around for the person who dared to trip him. When he looked upwards, he saw a woman staring down at him. This woman's hair was a mess of dark tangles and her eyes were a sharp, narrow green.

She held a notebook, pen, and a recorder in her hands, grinning down at him strangely.

"What is your problem, woman?!" Michel demanded to know, pushing himself to his feet with an air of annoyance. He huffed loudly and dusted himself off.

"Hey. My name is Aimee McCoy. I am a journalist," The woman quickly introduced herself, turning her recorder on. "I was hoping I could interview you?"

Michel grew a perplexed expression on his face. "Huh?"

"I want to interview you," Aimee responded impatiently. "Can I interview you?"

"Whatever for?" Michel wanted to know, wondering if this was Faux's doing. _"For some reason he is out to get me!"_ He thought nervously, looking around for the fake phantom.

"I'm interviewing random people for a paper I'm going to write," Aimee answered with a strange smile. "You just happened to be the first random guy I stumbled upon."

"So…" Michel spoke. "You woke up this morning, went outside, and didn't see any other random person you could have possibly interviewed?"

He didn't like this at all.

"Well…" Aimee looked him up and down. "You are quite attractive."

Immediately Michel's face flushed and he let out a few chuckles, putting his hand behind his head and smiling sheepishly. "_Well_," He began. "Is that so?"

"Very so." Aimee smirked, narrowing her eyes.

Michel's smile widened and he felt flattered. "I'd love to do your interview! After all, I _am_ the most handsome man in all of Paris, France!"

"Indeed you are." Aimee agreed strangely.

Poor Michel was too oblivious to notice Aimee's odd behavior.

"Where shall this interview take place then, madam?" Michel questioned her politely.

"Right here."

Michel frowned. "Pardon?"

"Right here."

Michel raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Very well then! That sounds splendid!" He said, not finding anything strange at all.

"Indeed," Aimee commented, turning her recorder on and holding it very close to Michel's face. "Now…"

Michel watched her closely.

"If you were a monkey, what would you do?"

Michel's eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times, unsure of what to think and how to answer that.

"Come again?" Michel breathed, puzzled.

"If you were a monkey, what would you do?" Aimee repeated her question, sounding like a robot.

"Uh…" Michel lowered his gaze. "…I'm not entirely sure."

"Give me a better answer than that, Michel." Aimee retorted quickly, not wasting any time.

"How do you know my name?" Michel demanded to know, giving her a look of suspicion. "I don't recall ever giving that information to you!"

"You told me. Don't worry." Aimee said.

Michel stared at her for a very long moment before responding, "If I were monkey…I guess I'd eat a banana."

"Good." Aimee said.

Michel was starting to get a very uncomfortable feeling. He was starting to realize there was something very wrong with this journalist.

"If you were an elephant, what would you do?"

"I…guess I would drink water with my long nose?" Michel answered, unsure.

"If you were a man with elephant ears, what would you do?"

"Uh…"

"Do you live in an apartment or a house?"

"An apartment."

"Are you in love?"

"…yes."

"Does this person love you back?"

"…no."

"How much money do you make?"

"Enough."

"How many friends do you have?"

"A few."

"When you go to the restroom, are you most likely to urinate or do number two?"

Michel gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Have you ever been in an affair?"

"I've been to a fair, yes."

"That's not what I meant…" Aimee narrowed her eyes.

Michel blinked at her in confusion.

"Have you always been a male?"

Michel looked at her strange again. "Excuse me?"

"What is your social security number?"

Michel started backing away from her. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I…I have something to do that is crucially important!"

"I'm not finished with you yet." Aimee growled, looking like a crazed person that escaped from a mental hospital.

Michel turned around and started running for his life, hearing Aimee screaming like a wild animal from behind him.

Yes, today was strange.


	29. Don't Give Up!

Don't Give Up!

* * *

Michel sat at his desk in his apartment, gloomily writing in a notebook. He was supposed to be studying, but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself and was too busy thinking about his Josette. He was currently just writing her name down over and over again.

Bartholomew suddenly entered the room, bored and hungry. She walked over to Michel's feet and meowed loudly, sitting down and expecting him to do something about her hunger. However and unfortunately, Michel completely ignored her.

"Josette…" He whispered solemnly.

"Mrrrow…" Bartholomew drawled out, narrowing her eyes at her master.

Michel continued to ignore his feline companion. He had a very pitiful look on his face as he continued to write Josette's name down over and over again, almost in a deranged state.

"Meow!" Bartholomew meowed again, pawing at Michel's socked feet.

Michel stopped what he was doing, wearily bringing his woeful eyes down to look at the cat. Bartholomew meowed loudly and swished her tail back and forth. Michel stared at her for a very long moment before going back to writing in his notebook, sniffling.

Bartholomew was starting to get very annoyed. She unsheathed her claws and then took a swipe at his leg, tearing through the fabric of his pants and catching his skin.

"OW!" Michel yowled, jumping up from his chair, the chair falling backwards onto the floor by the force. He looked down at his cat, rubbing his now bleeding leg. "What has gotten into you, you silly cat?!"

"Mrrrrrrrow!" Bartholomew responded, expecting him to feed her some food.

Michel stared at her for a very long time, thirty minutes. Then, a determined expression adorned his face and he held up a fist. "You are right, Bartholomew! I shouldn't be sitting here feeling sorry for myself! I shouldn't give up!"

Bartholomew gave him a look.

Michel put one hand on his hip and held his fist up higher, his eyes shining with conviction. "I shouldn't give up!" He repeated dramatically. "I should go out and explain myself to Josette and apologize as well, like a true gentleman!"

"Meow…" Bartholomew growled.

"Thank you for you honest advice, Bartholomew!" Michel picked his cat up and gave her a very tight hug.

Bartholomew could barely breathe.

Michel then released her and let her fall to the ground, gasping for air and struggling to breathe. Michel laughed and then merrily exited his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The young man traveled through Paris, France, in search of his wonderful Josette. He headed to the park first and finally found her there.

Josette was sitting on the usual bench, feeding the pigeons like she usually did. She looked rather lovely in Michel's eyes.

"_She's like a beautiful maiden…"_ Michel thought harmoniously, grinning widely.

So, he made his way over to her, eyeing the pigeons apprehensively. He was aware that the pigeons could attack him at any minute. He waved as he approached Josette.

"Oh, Josette!" Michel called out joyously.

Josette looked up, surprised. However, her surprise quickly turned into annoyance. She quickly looked away from him in a dismissive manner, not even saying a word.

Michel was hurt by this, but kept his smile. "It's nice to see you here on such a dandy day, Josette!" He told her.

Josette tossed the pigeons some pieces of bread, completely ignoring him.

Michel bit his lower lip and hesitantly took a seat next to her, fiddling around with his thumbs and keeping his head down. He wasn't sure of what to say first.

"I'm sorry." Michel thought an apology was the right thing to do first.

Josette rolled her eyes, but didn't say a thing.

Michel frowned. "I was framed!"

Finally, Josette turned her head to look at him, trying not to burst out laughing at what he said. "You were what?"

Michel almost grinned, happy that she was actually talking to him again. "I was framed. I was framed by Faux! He did that because he doesn't like me."

Josette stared into his eyes intently, searching for the truth. She leaned forward some, their noses almost touching. Michel tried not to back up and his heartbeat accelerated, his cheeks burning.

"Are you telling the truth?" Josette wanted to know.

Michel nodded, unable to speak.

Josette leaned back and put on a smile. "Good. I knew you weren't _that_ stupid, Momo."

Michel almost jumped in happiness. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Josette only shrugged, fighting to stop her smile from getting bigger. She kept her eyes on the pigeons instead.

Suddenly, the smile on Michel's face vanished and he frowned, looking offended. "What do you mean I am not _that_ stupid? Are you saying I'm actually stupid? And my name is MICHEL!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think so."

"Just say _Michel_!"

"Yolanda."

Michel stared at her in disbelief before smacking his forehead in despair, shaking his head.

He'll never get a break.

"_But at least…things are back to normal…"_


End file.
